Return of the Key  Sequel to After you'd gone
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: The monks in the church were interrupted, their spell left was unfinished.  Now it's breaking apart. Dawn begins to remember her former life as The Key, and as the spell dissolves Dawn taps into the Key's power.
1. Vampire's Life

Return of the Key (Sequel to After you'd Gone)

Name - Return of the Key

Author- Lisi the slayer

Genre- Tragedy/SCI-fi

Summary-

**The monks in the church were interrupted, their spell left was unfinished. Now it's breaking apart. Dawn begins to remember her former life as The Key, and as the spell dissolves Dawn taps into the Key's power. The Key's power is absolute, Buffy and Spike must find a way of keeping the Monk's spell together before Dawn get's consumed by her power and the world has yet another apocalypse, if that happens Buffy and the others will have no choice. They'll have to destroy Dawn.**

Buffy/Spike

_**A Vampire's Life**_

"This it."

"Yeah, this is the moment. You ready Pet ?"

" I'm ready."

"Let's do this."

Spike reached out his hand, he gently pulled open the front door. Sunshine flooded in and lit up Spike's face.

A smug smile appeared on Spike's flawless face and Buffy felt a warm fuzzy feeling surge through her at seeing Spike so happy, it was rare moments but those moments were Buffy was sure, one of the most beautiful moments in her life.

_**Well actually now it would be my un-dead life ?**_

Smiling she grasped Spike's hand tightly.

" I told you."

Spike looked down at her confused.

" Told me what Pet ?"

" That you could be a better man."

Spike's features softened and a tinge of sadness came upon them as he remembered the incident in Buffy's Cellar.

" I never could have done this Buffy, not without you."

Buffy shook her head.

" Your a better man because you can be, you went out to Africa and got your soul back on your own. You risked everything to be a better man. You did this all on your own."

Spike felt a huge rush of emotion and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

" I'm glad your hair's grown back love. I love it like this."

Buffy smiled at him.

" I know. It's why I cut it. I cut it to hurt you."

Spike didn't know what to say, not till he saw guilt build up in Buffy's eyes.

" Then you grew it to please me Luv."

Buffy looked back up at him, tears of happiness gently rolling down her cheek. Spike moved towards her, Buffy moved towards him, her arms wrapped around his neck, bracing her self for an earth-shattering kiss...

" GET A ROOM ! Some of us actually have places to be !"

Dawn barged past Buffy and sent Buffy knocking sideways into Spike's chest. Spike frowned at Dawn.

" Dawn ! Get back here !"

Buffy shook her head at Spike.

" Leave her Spike, she's right. She's got to get to school."

" The little Bit been acting off a lot recently."

Buffy sighed and fingered the ring she now always had to wear.

" I know, she's teenager Spike. Bet she's got nothing against you in your teenager days, that's if you can remember that far back."

Spike rose an eyebrow.

" You saying i'm old Pet ?"

" What if I am ?"

" Oh for God sake ! I'm beginning to feel that Dawn was right. Please get a room, or in your case Buffy, get to work."

Buffy pouted playfully at Giles.

" Slave-driver."

Giles went to say something but Buffy stopped him.

" All right All right ! I'm gone."

And she closed the door behind her, leaving the two englishmen alone, with eachother. Giles sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them, before putting them back on and surveying Spike harshly.

" You two have been incredibly selfish."

Spike shrugged and looked at Giles uninterested.

" Really, is that before or after I died to save your ungrateful hides ?"

" Don't play games with me William !"

Spike was taken back slightly by the use of his real name.

" William now is it ? Kinda reminds me when Red's spell went wonky. Randy Giles ! to think I thought you were my father !"

Giles looked at him seriously.

" How does Dawn fit into all this William ?"

" Ok first of all you can stop calling me William, secondly what the bleeding hell are you going on about ! Of course she fits in, she's little bit."

Giles rose an eyebrow.

" Little bit ? How exactly does that make her fit in ?"

" Look here Rupert don't you start getting all accusations ! Dawn's is Buffy's sister, she's like a daughter to me, she doesn't need to do anything to fit in. She's in already."

Giles surveyed Spike closely before letting out a weary sigh.

" I looked up to you know, I still hated you of course and would have killed you in a heartbeat mind, but I still admired you. You had all the answers, the whole gang relied on you. You were their pillar of support. There's a lot of similarities between you and I, we're both leaders, we're not one to just follow. But the difference, the thing between you and me is I know my place. I know when I become unimportant, when I'm no longer useful. And I hate to break it you Rupert but High school is over. Buffy's a big girl now."

Giles looked at Spike surprised.

" I care for them. I love them. Too much so just to leave, so if that's-"

" It's not. To be frank you and I have never been the best of pals but we've not been the of worst enemies either. I've saved your hide a few times and to be true it's nice to have a fellow Englishman among the American. I'm not forcing you out, am just saying your not headquarters anymore. Gang's out of your control mate. It's time to take the back seat. And don't worry about Dawn, we're going to have a chat as soon as she get's back."

At rendering Giles speechless Spike nodded curtly and turned to leave, Giles gripped his arm and Spike slowly turned around.

" I'm not going to be around much longer."

" Oh I don't know, there's still a few kicks in you yet."

" William be serious !"

" Will you stop calling me Will-"

" Your going to make Buffy happy. Hell will freeze over before I call any Son in law of mine Spike. I'm entrusting them to you William. I'm trusting your look after them, all of them and when a decision has to be made your make the right one."

Spike looked at Giles worriedly.

" Rupert ?"

" I want you to promise me, promise to me as your future father in-law that your protect them."

" I promise. With my life, f-f-father in-law "

As soon as he said father in law the door opened.

"O MY GOD ! GILES ! YOU'VE FINALLY EXCEPTED HIM "

Buffy ran from the doorway and flung herself into a hug with Giles.

" It means so much to me, to us."

Giles smiled at Buffy and then looked over her shoulder to Spike, a question is his gaze. Spike nodded and told him.

_**With my life, father.**_

Dawn watched the whole scene of tenderness and felt tears sting her eyes.

_**What about me ? No how was school today Dawn ? Or how you feeling Dawn ?**_

Unable to bear it any longer she pushed past a unsuspecting Spike who then tripped and fell and stomped to her room.

" DAWN GET THE BLEEDING HELL DOWN HERE !"

**Hey**

**What do you think of the first chapter, incase any of you are confused Spike's already asked Buffy to marry him, Giles has only just accepted him and agreed to hand her away. Dawn feels neglected and is bitter about it. Please review !**


	2. Consuming bitterness

_**Consuming bitterness**_

Dawn wept into her pillow, her cries so consuming she didn't hear her bedroom door open then close. What she did feel was the sense of comfort and anger that was suddenly surrounding her.

It could be only one person.

Spike...

A hand gently rubbed her shoulder and Dawn just wept harder. Sighing Spike sat on the bed and pulled her up from the pillow and against his chest. He felt his heart contract as Dawn gripped his shirt and he soon felt water seep through the fabric and moisten his chest.

But he didn't complain, he sat still hummed softly and rubbed her back. He sat there for a good half an hour before Dawn stopped crying. To his anger as soon as she stopped she pushed him back and turned her back on him.

" It's been half an hour Spike, that's hell lot of time compared to what I've had recently."

Spike looked at Dawn's back in confusion. As she had cried on his chest he had felt against his better nature his anger slowly seep away, now he could feel it all flowing back. White hot anger that made him shake. He felt himself begin to shake and he curled his hands into fists. His finger nails cutting into his palm resulting in blood seeping in-between his fingers.

" We've been over this Dawn. I'm not a mind-"

Dawn shot around at that.

" Oh but you are ! You are mind reader ! You are ! And ever since you turned Buffy that's all it's been. BUFFY THIS AND BUFFY THAT, AND NOT JUST BY YOU BY EVERYONE !"

"SO THIS YOUR ANSWER IS IT ! PUSH PEOPLE OUT PUT A DAMPENER ON OUR HAPPINESS ! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED THIS HAPPINESS !"

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING ! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE ! HAVING A SLAYER FOR A SISTER. How can I shine if i'm living by the sun ?"

" This isn't the way to do this Dawn. Your taking the wrong path, carry on this way and-"

" And what Spike ?"

" your end up alone."

" I'M ALREADY ALONE !"

Spike looked at her shocked, shocked by the bitterness that attacked him from Dawn's voice. Then the room began to shake, and a power so great it was absolute exploded into the room. He collapsed to the floor struggling to stand.

" D-D-Dawn."

He rasped. Dawn turned to him and slowly her body began to glow, she began to glow green, Her eyes glowing and bright green. Spike's eyes widened. Dawn came closer, her whole body surrounded in a green aura. Her power was suffocating and she was coming closer, it was like a heavy rock was pushing down on his chest. He couldn't move. Dawn knelt beside him and put a hand on his forehead.

A horrible scream rang out through the Summers household. Buffy froze. She knew that scream.

" SPIKE !"

Teamed up with Vampire speed she was in Dawn's room in an instant. Spike was on the floor unconscious his forehead glistening in cold sweat. She looked at his palms, confused to see blood leaking from them. Her eyes flashed yellow and she turned to Dawn.

" What happened here."

Her voice deadly serious. Dawn took a deep breath, she felt exhausted but the last thing she could remember was yelling at Spike, then everything had flashed green and Spike had been on the floor her hand pressed over his forehead.

" I don't know."

Her voice breaking.

" It's ok Dawnie, go downstairs and get Willow."

" But-"

"Now Dawn do it now !"

Her eyes flashing dangerously yellow. Dawn left the room without protest.

Buffy immediately fell to his side, she took his palm and licked them clean before ripping her shirt and bandaging them. She allowed herself to smile in pleasure at the flavour of Spike's blood, spicy like cinnamon with the unique flavour that was Spike.

" What happened to you."

She whispered. The brief calmness that swept over her at the taste of Spike's blood faded and her panic returned full on.

" DAWN WHERE IS WILLOW !"

**What do you think ? Review**


	3. Hurt

_**Hurt**_

Willow closed her eyes and hovered her hand just above his forehead, which had gone an angry red and crusted over.

" Power exposure. Extreme power exposure, Buffy with him being exposed to such an extreme power source and him being a Vampire I have no idea how long it will take for him to recover."

Buffy looked at him scared. Everything had been perfect not that long ago, Giles had excepted him. He had called Spike his future son in-law. How could everything change from perfect to disaster. She couldn't take anymore, seeing Spike laid out on the floor with a nasty burn across his forehead. Spike was the strongest person she knew and she couldn't stand seeing him so weak.

Willow watched Buffy stifle a sob and run out of the room, Willow looked at the door and knew she should be running after Buffy but Dawn was here, Dawn might need her too.

" Go Willow I'll be fine, go after her."

Willow smiled at Dawn before bolting out.

" Couldn't leave fast enough."

Dawn muttered the empty room and unconscious Spike. She looked at Spike closely and gently placed her hand over the burn. They fitted, the burn and her hand. The burn was the shape of her hand. She had did this to him.

" How ? How could I"

Dawn whispered to herself, she tried to remember but all she could remember was yelling at Spike and then the whole world turned into a green haze until she had her hand over unconscious Spike's forehead.

" What's h-happening to m-me ?"

Spike whined and his hands began to curl into fists, gently Dawn touched his nearest hand and gently eased it out of a fist and she placed her hand in his.

" I'm sorry Spike, Please don't remember please ! I don't know what happened and I know I hurt you but I don't remember. You know what that's like Spike, you know better than anyone. Forgive me, Spike please !"

Dawn broke into tears and buried her face down on to his chest barely feeling hands gently move against her cheek.

" D-D-Dawn ?"

Dawn slowly moved up from his chest and met his face just as Spike's eyes flew open. The gaze was scorching and she felt weak against him and his intense gaze, she looked deep into his icy blue eyes and begged silently that he'd see her and she wanted him to. An innocent normal teenager who couldn't and wouldn't harm him.

_**But your not are you**_

Dawn told herself bitterly.

It felt like decades but eventually warmth and love filled Spike's icy blue eyes and Dawn in relief collapsed down on his chest. Out cold.

**Hey, Spike can't remember at the moment, he didn't want to believe it and so he's mind has tricked him into believing it didn't happen. He cannot remember what he saw, all he remembers is a glowing green. For now Dawn's got away with it.**

**Review and I'll update soon**.


	4. Nightmares

_**Nightmares**_

**(Dream)**

_**Dawn was sat on the bed shouting at him. He could hear the venom in her voice and it made him cringe to hear it, to hear it come from his, what he considered a daughter, speak with such bitterness and venom.**_

_**Then suddenly his whole world turned green, Spike looked at Dawn shocked. She was covered in a green aura, her eyes a horrible lime green and glowing like cat eyes. She smirked at him.**_

_**" You don't remember do you Spiky."**_

_**Her voice was sweet, but unnaturally so, it scared him more than any sinister voice ever could. She smiled at him, the sight sickening.**_

_**" Poor Spiky, Dawnie scared the little Vampy, scared the poor little dear, so much he couldn't face it. Do you want to remember Spiky, remember what we did ? What I did to you ? Where I touched you ?"**_

_**Spike wanted to retch.**_

_**" Why are you doing this ? Where you getting this from ?"**_

_**Dawn moved closer to Spike, he felt himself slide off the bed and suddenly he was flat on his back on the bedroom floor. Dawn's outstretched hand just above his forehead.**_

_**" Where i'm getting this from ? Spiky you forget what I am. Who I am. I'm not human."**_

_**With that Dawn placed her hand over his forehead. Spike screamed.**_

**(End of Dream)**

Buffy stirred, the covers had been thrashing wildly for ages. She let out a low growl, her eyes flashing yellow as she forced herself out of slumber. Her annoyance soon vanished as Spike kicked her in the leg, causing her to look at him. He was covered in sweat and in a fit of spasms.

" Spike ? Spike it's a dream baby, Spike wake up."

The spasms continued and Spike showed no sign of having heard her. Tentatively Buffy put a hand on his arm. He jerked away and her hand hit her nose painfully hard. Buffy let out a grunt and grasped Spike's arms.

Being a Slayer had given her supernatural strength, being a Vampiric Slayer had given her extra strength on top of that. Her grip was like a steel vice.

Spike soon began to scream and Buffy felt more anxious to wake him up. Finally a final idea came to mind. Final and drastic. Buffy switched to game face and bent down towards his neck. She licked the cool skin and felt him give a massive shudder.

" B-B-Buffy."

Buffy instantly moved away from his neck, relieved at least that he was awake. She turned back to normal and wrapped Spike in her arms. She cooed and soothed Spike the best she could, wiping away his tears of anguish.

Dawn, She did this to me...

**Hey ! Review !!!! soz if the grammar is less than perfect !**


	5. Darkness within

**Darkness within**

Williow shuddered, she couldn't breathe. The power field was immense, the power pushed hard on her chest, and she fought for her breath. Dawn walked towards her.

" You feel it don't you ? You feel my power."

Willow was overwhelmed by Dawn's power, she couldn't speak. Her eyes widening. Dawn outstretched her hand and placed it on Willow's heart. Willow's body went rigid, a eerie light surrounded her.

" I can feel your pain. I feel your need for power. Your thirst. I can satisfy you. You don't have to be ashamed anymore."

Tears were running down Willow's cheeks as she tried to resist Dawn's pull. Dawn, with her other hand wiped away Willow's tears.

" Join me."

Dawn hissed. Willow dropped her gaze, before she felt an invisible hand push her jaw up.

" Dawn's gone Willow, she's going and this world along with her. It's not about right or wrong, it's about power. The one with the power greater than all the others. Buffy can't win this. She's using you, using your powers for her own bidding. Join me."

Willow's face went blank... Then slowly, a sinister grin spread onto her face. She grasped Dawn's hand. Power surged through her and Willow screamed from the intensity, her eyes turning a deep onyx, her hair turning raven. A bright red light joined Dawn's and Willow's hands.

" Freely I take you, freely I join you. Freely we unite."

Another red light joined around their wrists at Dawn's words.

" Freely I'm taken, freely I join you. Freely we unite."

A third red light joined the two hands, as Willow completed her line. Then together they finished the binding.

" Before time and after, before power and after. United shall we stay, never to part."

With that, the red light strands exploded into a scorching heat before disappearing. Dawn and Willow fell to the floor. Willow's hair slowly turning auburn.

**Author's Note**

Personally I loved evil Willow and if Dawn's turning to the_** Dark side **_who better to join her than Willow ! Review !! P.S The binding was made by the key not Dawn, so it will only come in affect when the Key takes over. So Willow will be perfectly normal until The Key takes over. Willow will not remember what has happened or the binding she has just performed.


	6. Run but you can't hide

**Run but you can't hide**

_**(Dream)**_

_**She could see herself and Spike. Spike screaming at her, pleading with her. Pleading with her to stop. She felt a sickening satisfaction fill her and faintly she could hear screaming. Spike's blue eyes slowly lost their sparkle as they rolled into the back of his head.**_

_**Then suddenly he was gone.**_

_**She was in Willow's room, she could see herself and Willow with joined hands, and strange red lights wrapping around their wrists. But Willow was different, her gorgeous red hair was raven. Her green eyes now a dangerous onyx. Now Dawn felt smugness, as if she had planned for this and everything was going to plan.**_

_**But then things shifted again. She came to darkness and face to face with herself.**_

_**The other Dawn was an exact carbon copy, right down to the individual hairs coming down in tumbles from her head. But unlike normal Dawn, this Dawn had a sinister sneer on her face.**_

_**" I wondered when this would happen ? When you would finally connect with me."**_

_**Dawn looked at herself in confusion.**_

_**" This is a dream, your not me."**_

_**Dawn smiled and for a moment she looked like the perfect reflection.**_

_**" No, i'm really not. I'm something so much more."**_

_**Dawn looked at herself, confusion won over fear and she outstretched her hand towards the copy's hair. It could have been her own. The feel as it slid through her fingers, it was the same.**_

_**The other Dawn smiled patiently, and with a pleasant voice continued.**_

_**" There is one body and it's not big enough for the two of us Dawn."**_

_**Dawn scoffed, her teenage confidence returning slightly.**_

_**" Then your on your way."**_

_**The other Dawn shook her head. She looked at Dawn with such a soft pitying expression it was a scary contrast to what she said.**_

_**" I'm sorry Dawn. You know I really am, but don't blame me. It's those Monks who did it. Made you, gave you artificial life. Brought you into this, but they were messin with power they couldn't even conceive of. The Key. The one Magical energy with absolute power, they were foolish to think they could contain me. Contain me forever. They made me a teenager. At least that's what they thought they did, that's what everyone thought.**_

_**Even Glorficus thought it. They were wrong. They made you, Dawn... Dawn Summers, a feisty teenager. We were supposed to blend, emerge, become one. I was supposed to be destroyed. My will replaced by yours. We are supposed to be one person. It didn't happen.**_

_**They made you, but they never emerged us. I remained me. There's two of us. Sharing one body, the spell's breaking Dawn. You can't take me, your fade away, along with the spell and everyone you hold dear. And as long as you stay with them, surrounded me with them, you make a job just that every bit easier.**_

_**The time's coming. You won't win."**_

_**(End of Dream)**_

The world went black and on impulse Dawn screamed for Spike.

" SPIKE ! HELP ME SPIKE OH GOD HELP ME SPIKE !"

Spike rushed into her bedroom, Dawn eyes flew open as he entered the room. She was as white as him and shaking.

" I didn't do it. I didn't do it , SPIKE YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME ! I DIDN'T DO IT "

Spike stayed where he was.

_**If you didn't Niblet, then who did**_

Dawn didn't reply for a while, and then a soft broken voice filled his head as he waited for an answer.

_**You don't believe me, she's going to take everything away from me**_

_**Who's she Niblet.**_

_**Don't call me that, don't call me that... Unless you believe me, unless you still love me.**_

Spike sat on the bed and looked over her, heart-break glistening in his blue eyes.

_**I still love you Dawn, always bloody will. Never can stop loving you bleedin Summer's Women... But Dawn, I need to understand.**_

_**It wasn't me, or at least it wasn't me me.**_

_**And how many you's are there ?**_

_**One but i'm not as alone as I thought. I'm never alone.**_

_**Dawn your making no sense.**_

_**The Spell's wrong, the stupid Monks did it wrong. They didn't get rid of her. They didn't get rid of-**_

_**The Key**_

_**Yeah that's right Spike, The Key. That's who hurt you. Not me ! I saved you, I said I'd never hurt you and you believed me. Spike I'm scared, I can't control her, she's bigger than me... Spike tell me you believe me !**_

_**I believe you... Niblet**_

Dawn let out a cry, Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

" It's going to be ok Dawn. You saved me now i'm going to save you."

Dawn shook her head.

" You can't, she in me. She want's to destroy you, Buffy, Xander and Willow... WILLOW ! O MY GOD SPIKE ! WILLOW SHE -"

Dawn gave a massive jolt, sending her and Spike falling to the floor. Spike lay there panting, out of habit than need.

Dawn let out a laugh, it was a cold laugh and Spike knew instantly he wasn't dealing with Dawn anymore. With a growl he leapt onto his feet. Dawn looked at him sweetly, eerily similar to the way Dawn looked at him, but not the same, evil still tainted Dawn's pretty face.

" So Dawn's told her little hero, told the big strong Vampire but the nasty evil me."

Spike sucked in his cheeks, exposing his fine cheekbones even more.

" You won't win, I know the spell's breaking but this going to stop, I'll save her. You'l' end the same way as your precious Glorficus."

Dawn shook her head.

" I know what player you intend to use, and I'll give you one bit of true advice, must be the Dawn in me... anyway you make sure you know what end of the chessboard your dear player is."

Spike caught her before she hit the floor.

_**Red... What's the Key got to do with Red ?**_

**Hey ! Sorry for the HUGE wait, dad should be getting round to getting the Laptop to Pc World so I'm soz but this is it for awhile, I'll try and find a way to update. Soz if the grammars bad in places but I had to get it finished for you guys.**

**Review please**


	7. A Visit to the Past

_**Hey ! Laptop is finally back !!!! Sorry for the HUGE wait, I assure you it drove me crazy ! 'Cous of the big wait I've posted THREE chapters ! Enjoy !**_

**A visit to the Past**

Spike growled softly, Buffy planted kisses down his cheek and then his neck, eventually she reached his dead pulse point.

" Give yourself to me Spike."

Spike let out a high pitched whine, Buffy smiled and rubbed the side of her face against his cheekbone, making little soothing noises.

" Please, B-Buffy ! Please..."

Buffy moved her face from his cheek.

" What is it Spikey ?"

Spike seemed to be struggling with words, he tried several times but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

" Spike, " Buffy's voice harsher, harder this time. " You know I don't like to keep waiting, I think i'm going to have punish you."

Spike whined pitifully, a hard look passed over Buffy's face, and Spike's eyes drew wide open. That look sent shivers for fear and anticipation down his spine. He loved it when they played this game, the game of Master and Slave. Tonight he was the Slave, she was the Master. And no matter how hard he tried to retain his dominance Buffy had an incredible way of forcing it out of him and drawing out submissiveness he didn't know he possessed.

" I'm sorry Spikey, but I'm going to punish you now."

Spike whined, fear evident in his blue eyes, his porcelain body curling into it's self. Buffy gripped his wrists, her extra strength already bruising the delicate looking skin.

" Don't make it worse Spikey."

Spike nodded.

" Yes Buffy."

He replied submissively, confused as the unbelievable grip tightened painfully, causing more bruises to appear.

" Now Spikey, you know the rules... Address me properly."

Spike gulped.

"Yes Master, sorry Master."

Buffy shook her head.

" Your not sorry Spikey, but you soon will be. Move so your back is against the bed board, put your arms up, then don't move."

Spike nodded, hissed as Buffy released his bruised wrists and complied. Buffy took Spike's black top and in one easy pull reduced it to shreds. Her eyes briefly glowing yellow. Then she tied Spike's wrists to the headboard. She gave him a kiss for his obedience.

She licked her lips, beautiful porcelain skin laid out before her. Completely at her mercy. She dragged a nail down his stomach, revelling in the blood that followed her finger. Spike moaned in pain and pleasure. Buffy smirked, reached the end of his stomach, then her head resting on his trousers, she ran her tongue up the cut she had made, savouring the droplets of blood.

She saw the pleasure in Spike's eyes and this time drew all her nails across his skin, pushing in deeper, Spike let out a howl. Grinning evilly, she licked his stomach and chest that was now covered in his blood.

Spike was sweating, he was hard and Buffy was paying no attention. When his Master had licked his chest clean she rose her head. Her face changed to Vamp mode.

" Almost done Spikey, your neck... Give me your neck."

The willing Slave gently swung his head to the side, offering his tender neck to his Master. Buffy moved in. She placed gentle kisses to his dead pulse point. Spike shivered, he had never been bitten there, not since... Drusila, she had always wanted him to bite her, she had never bitten him, only Angelous bit him. Bit him when he felt Spike needed a punishment and reminder of his place.

Buffy smiled at Spike's trembling, knowing it was a special moment for him, she just hoped she didn't disappoint. Slowly she lowered her fangs, Spike let out a howl, a howl of deep passion and pain as Buffy's fangs sunk into his neck.

His whole body withered, and he soon found himself yelling.

" MASTER ! YES MASTER ! I LOVE YOU MASTER."

Slowly Buffy drew back, she licked the wounds closed, her face changing back to normal.

" I know Spike, I know."

The loved up Vamps woke up entangled together. Buffy was the first to wake. Her green eyes fluttered open. Something had been bothering her, nagging at the back of her mind. She could see a memory playing out in her mind, she concentrated and gasped as she remembered what was bothering her.

_**Spike was under that light again, that horrid, cruel devastating light. Buffy remembered how for days on end she had silently cursed the sunlight. She heard a yell of 'Spike !' she swung her head round and saw herself run up to him.**_

_**She saw the devastated look on her face, she watched herself join hands with Spike and then their hands catching fire. It was the pain, the physical pain but mostly the emotional pain, the pain that deep inside her heart, she knew he would never come back. He was going to leave her as well, not of his own will but hers. Wearing the neckless because he wanted to prove himself worthy. It was the pain of the finality of Spike's hand on fire, and knowing that fire would soon consume him whole, that tore those three words from her throat.**_

_**" I love you."**_

_**Buffy had moved closer to the pair and now she had a real good look into his eyes. She saw happiness in there, bitterness, bitter she supposed that time his goddess chose to tell him was when he was dying. But most of all their was sadness.**_

_**And when she had a good look at Spike face she could see he was forcing the words out, tearing his throat by sheer will.**_

_**" No you don't. But thanks for saying it, now go ! Go !"**_

_**She watched, wretched at her actions as she without looking at Spike or attempting to save him ran and saved her own hide... **_

Spike gently licked her neck, slowly Buffy opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had fallen back to sleep. The licking soon woke her up but her soul was back under Sunnydale High School.

" Why didn't you believe me ?"

Spike didn't have to read her mind to know what Buffy was asking. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, the sunlight hit their joined hands, reminiscent of the incident.

" I did. Buffy I believed you with all my heart, but if I had accepted it you never would have left, or you would have tried saving me and we would have died together."

A look of defiance came into Buffy's eyes.

" I could have saved you."

Spike rose an eyebrow.

" How so ? The necklace was powered by my soul Buffy, I would have been severely weakened. You would have had to support me all the way ? How would you possibly get out in time ? And the sunlight ? Buffy the moment I entered the school I was a dead man."

" Deader." Spike amended.

Buffy snorted slightly, and in her heart she knew Spike was right. She had only survived herself because she had run on top of buildings and flung herself off them like some crazy cat women. Spike would have died. She would have died trying, trying to save herself and her lover. No this was how it was supposed to be, Spike had been true to his word. He had never left her, then another promise came to mind.

_**Spike inside her living room, a strange look of gratitude at being invited back into her house.**_

_**" I'm counting on you Spike, to protect her."**_

_**" Till the end of the world, even if it happens to be tonight."**_

**He had kept his promise...**

" Thank you Spike."

Spike looked at her in confusion.

" For what Pet ?"

" For keeping your promise."

**Hey !**

**Not giving out clues or anything but that promise Spike made to Buffy in the last episode of season 5 is VERY important ! Remember that promise !!!**

**Review !!!!**


	8. A sodding Confession

**A Sodding Confession**

" A nice Church wedding."

Buffy began before Spike chuckled and then explained, rather dryly.

" It's all a bit Deja-Vu, luv."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, willing those fantastic blue eyes not to reduce her to non coherent goo.

" Last time was because of a Spell, this time It's real."

Spike nodded, but then a smug expression appeared on the Vampire's face.

" I never did get that ring back Pet. Don't remember you jabbing it off your finger either."

Buffy felt that if she was still alive a blush would have crept onto her cheeks but she was damned if she was going to give the Smug Vampire a pleased answer.

" Threw it in the trash."

She waved her hand uninterested to improve the performance, it went down like a lead balloon.

" YOU WHAT ! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WAS A PRIZED POSSESSION ! HAVE TO GET YOU ANOTHER RING NOW AS WELL GODDAMN IT !"

The smile fell dramatically from Buffy's face, her right hand curled into a fist.

" Spike, if you value that face, more specifically your nose, your answer this question correctly. Were you seriously, going to present me with THAT ring !"

Spike's face twitched slightly, and he pouted.

" Your no fun Slayer."

Grinning and relived Buffy re-addressed their wedding plans...

" Invitations ! Ok what we going to put ?"

Spike looked at her in mock-thought.

" Oh I don't know... maybe Your invited to Buffy and Spike's wedding ?"

His tone heavily sarcastic, causing Buffy to frown again.

" Buffy and Spike ?! Honestly ! What's your real name, William what ?"

To Buffy's confusion, a very odd look passed over Spike's face, he mumbled something incoherently.

" Sorry what ? Even with Vamp hearing I can't hear you !"

" WILLIAM PRATT ! THAT'S MY SODDING NAME ALRIGHT !"

Buffy leapt of his lap, seething at being shouted at.

" What's wrong with you Spike ? I asked for name, just cause your name's Pratt doesn't mean you have to act like one !"

Spike had a faraway look on his face and Buffy felt infuriated.

" SPIKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME !"

" My father abandoned me."

Spike said, his voice small and sounding remarkably like a child, which considering his age was an enormous achievement. Buffy's anger popped like a bubble. She knew how it felt. She slowly sat down and looked at him expectantly.

" When I was ten my father,(Spike's voice was trying to keep his voice calm, but hurt and anger was colouring his voice despite his efforts.) My father abandoned me and my mother, got infatuated with a stupid red-head bint. He summoned one day, me and my mother to meet him in the living room. There had been shouting the previous days. On a particularly bad argument I intervened."

His voice trailed off, dread was beginning to coil up in Buffy's stomach. She didn't like how Spike's voice had trailed off and quieted at the word 'intervened'.

" What happened."

Her voice sounding quiet, even to her own ears.

" Suffice to say, Corporal punishment was largely accepted-"

" Oh Spike !"

Buffy wrapped her arms around her Vampire lover, rubbing her cheek against his chin.

" It's in the past luv, as you can tell it's done no lasting damage."

" Not on your body no."

Spike knew what she was hinting at, he knew she was right but he was not about to shred tears down blasted memory lane.

" Anyway, on that day he told my mother he was leaving her. Told her he had fallen in love and it was my job as head of the family to look after her. He said he would visit me. I told him he was dead to me... Never did see his sorry hide again. So at 10, I was to look after my mother who suffered from TB. Pass school work, get a job, get married and have kids."

Buffy had a odd mixture on her face, it was a mix of disgust and pity. She hugged Spike more tightly.

" You never should have gone through that."

Spike shrugged.

" It's in the past Pet, i'm sorry 'bout shouting at you earlier, the name made me think of my goddamn father."

Buffy smiled, dismissing the unneeded apology.

" Right. Your invited to Buffy Summers and William Pratt's Wedding, turn up or sodding leave us alone. Like that Pet."

Buffy rose her eyebrows at him.

" Did you ever speak like that as William ?"

Spike smirked at her.

" Spike and William are one in the same. He's not a character luv, he's me. A part of me. Part of my life. He's still in there, always just too bloody much of him even after I got turned."

Buffy finally accepted this, but she remembered, the brief moments when she didn't have a soul. She hadn't felt anything like herself. And she also acknowledged, once the pre-soul madness had dissipated it, he was no different. Not really. It was as if the soul was a trump card, a card that brought her trust. Didn't matter that he didn't really change, because he 'had a soul.'

Coming out of her revive, Spike continued.

" William would say as a perfect English Gentleman.( his accent changing, leaning closer to Giles.) My Lady Buffy Summers and I, William Pratt invite you to our sacred Union."

Buffy made a face at his original accent.

_**Small favours that accent changed with time.**_

I'll have you know American Pet, there was nothing wrong with my accent

" Out of my head Spike."

" Fine. And you can start the wedding invitations."

He was about to get up and leave the planning to Buffy, a nice liquor was calling him, when the phone rang.

" Yes "

Spike all but growled into the phone. A soft, weasel like voice replied.

" Is that William Pratt ?"

" Speaking." Spike answered a touch testily, that call from the liquor was hard to ignore.

" Miss Summers has informed me you want to get married in the church."

" Yeah, well-"

" That's brillant, around ten ? I'll have some teas and biscuits and we can discuss the details."

" Steady on !"

The phone line went dead. So much for suggesting a church ! She had gone and practically booked them one !

"BUFFY !"

Ten clock, saw a largely uncomfortable Spike being led force fully into a Church. It looked like an ordinary church. Figures of stone on the high walls, long panels of stained glass. Inside, a huge crucifix in the front of the altar...

_**WHAT ! YOU PICKED THIS CHURCH ! THIS ONE, THE ONE WHEN I, ER...**_

Buffy shivered at the memory.

_**It's a new beginning.**_

Spike growled, just as the Priest came towards them. The happy face wilted and died. He dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved an crucifix.

" Be gone from this place you evil fiend ! Be gone by the power of God bestowed in me you shall -"

Spike growled, tore the crucifix from the priest and held it in front of him.

" That's no way to treat a couple wishing to marry in your church."

The priest was a small, fat man. He had a tuft of candy floss like white hair. A fat face, small blue beady eyes and a pink face. But when he spoke now, the weasel like quality vanished from his voice, he managed to pull off quite a voice of authority.

" I will not have a Vampire in my church. Much less betroth them to innocent victims."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, It seemed her darker skin had let her pass for a human.

" William has a soul. He hasn't killed people in years, he's a redeemed Vampire."

Spike looked like he wanted to say something to that, but a well placed look from Buffy silenced him.

" William... hmm... That wouldn't be William the Bloody by any chance."

Spike looked momentarily impressed. Pride at his identify still having the power to scare people, then he remembered where he was and why. The damage by then was done.

" He is !" The priest cried, pointing a fat accusing finger at Spike.

" Responsible for decades worth of bloodshed and horror ! Oh no I will NOT BLESS THE UNION OF SUCH A DEVILISH CREATURE !"

Spike lost him temper, his eyes flashing gold.

"Look here you, you pompous upperclass priest, I've not killed in years and as a Catholic I call upon the right for a bloody sodding church wedding. Alright."

The priest looked like someone had pressed air into him. His cheeks filled out, his face redder than before. His pale blue eyes now bloodshot.

" It is not alright, besides which a CATHOLIC ! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MEMBER OF THE CHURCH !"

"What I said wasn't it."

" YOU TRITE, PUNGENT, MACHIAVELLIAN ABORTION ! LEAVE THIS CHURCH AT ONCE !"

Spike was livid. His eyes were now a permeant yellow, his fangs partially elongated, It was a matter of time before he fell into Vamp face and there would be one less priest in the world.

" Please father, what if William made a confession."

That got Spike out of his part transformation. He's bright blue eyes fixed upon her steadily, full of shock and outright disbelief.

The priest was also surprised, and for the sake of his own life he decided that if only to get the wretched couple out of holy land... how did he get here and not burst into glorious flame in the first place...

" Father ?"

Buffy addressed him, a slight hard edge to her voice.

" Ahh right, if W-William consents to a proper confession, which god know's his tortured soul will need. Then I will consent to this union." He said union like it was a dirty word, Spike was about to show the priest what for when Buffy said.

" Done."

Spike stiffened. Was this really happening, was William the Bloody about to confess to a weasel of a man his naughty, little sins !

" Bugger that !"

Buffy gripped his arm in her steel vise grips.

" William darling, It will get us the wedding if you do.." She let ' it will get you the stake if you don't ' hang in the air. Spike got the gist however.

" Right ho Honey, where is this little boxy then !"

The priest screwed his nose in distaste.

" The confessional box is there, if your follow."

Eventually, after much deliberation on how the priest was to secure his safety on the travel to the box, the confession began.

" My name is William Pratt, Bless me father, for I have sinned. It's been one hundred and twenty one years since my last confession."

The priest looked at Spike, no hidden disgust radiating from his bloodshot piggy eyes.

" I bless you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, what are your sins."

Despite himself, the Priest could not quell a building curiosity as to what the Vampire was going to say. Especially as he was William the Bloody. In his younger years he had be been a friend of Rupert Giles, he could remember till this day reading William the Bloody's a.k.a Spike file. Admittedly it was the only file he read, but to remember it from all those years...

" I tried to rape the women I love."

The priest choked.

" Pardon ?"

Spike narrowed his eyes at the priest.

" I tried to rape the women I love, I was trying to make her feel it. To feel the connection, she opened it and closed it like a door Father, I was trying to force it open. To let her love me."

The Priest didn't miss how Spike's voice broke slightly, his piggy eyes widened. Was that remorse ? Remorse from the Master Vampire William the Bloody ?

" I see.."

" I doubt it, father."

" Why William ? Why did you think that would make her love you ?"

What he saw shocked him to his core.

He saw heartache, pain and bittersweet love swimming freely in those undead Englishman eyes.

" She... she... was going through a hard time ? Yeah that's it, she was going through a hard time. Her friends and family didn't understand, no one did expect me. She came for cold comfort I guess. We had sex, that's all it was just meaningless sex she told me that's all it was, I made her feel...

I loved her though see, and when she had sex she would say things to me sometimes. I loved her and when we had sex she let herself go, all that Slayer crap-"

" SLAYER ! You fell in love with someone who kills your own kind ?"

Spike fixed him a look.

" Yeah what I said innit ?"

The priest look incredulous at him. Spike ignored it and continued.

"As I was saying, without the inhibitions she cared for me, loved me. Only happened when we had sex, I got desperate see and when I thought things were settling on solid ground, Captain Cardboard comes back don't he !"

" Captain cardboard ?"

" Riley Finn, a imbecile that happened to be Buffy's Ex."

The Priest nodded, the hatred had gone from his gaze and he seemed entranced, as if he was emerged into a fascinating story.

" He got her all jumped up, then after blowing my place up, practically me in the process she called it off. I got bothered see, wasn't supposed to feel this way, cut story short I slept with her friend, her ex fiance saw us through a camera that was in the place. Almost killed me, Buffy saved me but wouldn't have anything to do with me."

Spike's voice became calmer and softer as the event began to play in his mind. His eyes screwed shut under the onslaught.

" I went to her bathroom, told I was sorry, she said she had feelings for me. I lost control father. I tried to make her love me. That's my sin."

The priest was at a loss, wasn't the first rape confession, it wouldn't be the last but what to say to the undead, a creature viewed by many as no longer God's creatures. Yet, he had a soul...

" Your a Vampire William, therefore not God's creature. A non God creature cannot have God's absolution, his forgiveness. But then your not just a Vampire, your also William, William Pratt, the catholic. He was certainly a Creature of God. William you have shown true remorse, more so then some humans have made over the same sin. I admit I was cynical toward you at first, but I have seen you. The pain you carry and I see not all of it has been put forward, if that is a private reason then... but if it's punishment, a punishment to yourself then I urge you William forgive yourself and offer yourself to God. I have listened to your sin, you have indeed sinned and you show sufficient remorse for it. In the name of God may your soul be cleansed and may you move into God's everlasting light."

Spike didn't think it would affect him so. A tear trailed down his face, he could feel it. His soul being cleaned, cleaned from the blood that drenched it. He felt remarkably like William at that instant.

" Go now William and remember you are welcome here."

Spike didn't know how to react, he said nothing and opened the door.

Buffy had heard everything, her undead heart had clenched as she re-told their story. How she had hurt him, treated like dirt beneath her supposedly angelic feet. It made her shake in self anger. As Spike opened the door she flung him into a hug.

" I love you Spike."

Spike nodded and gripped her back tightly. The Priest calmly waited.

" William completed the confession, I gave my word. The Church welcomes this unusual union and wishes it happiness, come let us discuss details."

_**Hey ! What did you think, I thought it would be amusing to have Spike confess and I think if he did that would be what he would be most sorry for. Review ! Pratt I am told is his surname in Wiklepedia.**_


	9. William the Bloody married to the Slayer

_**William the Bloody married to the Slayer**_

A number of thoughts were running through his mind, if he were alive he would surly have broken out into a most unbecoming sweat. He just couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through this was really happening. Buffy was really his Childe and was really going to marry him... him ! William Pratt, preferably known as William the Bloody or Spike !!!

It was unreal, he entered the church, he looked at the choir, they were petrified, their faces pale and drawn, the beauty of their voices seemingly forced out. They were all young boys, young boys all with shiny page-boy hair. Dressed in white, singing with angel voices and desperately clutching white-knuckled to the crucifixes hanging from a chain around their necks.

A reckless evil filled Spike and he couldn't help but flash a bit of fang at them, he watched in interest as their impossibly pale complexions all paled. Except one. The boy had shiny brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at Spike strongly, fear was radiating in waves from the boy but he sang defiantly at Spike. His face pale but slowly seemed to be colouring. The boy eventually looked Spike straight in the eye.

Blue met brown and Spike felt warm affection for the boy, he gave a slight side nod in approval.

" You got spunk kiddo."

The boy did not stop singing but amusant glittered in the brown eyes.

" WILLIAM !"

And Spike turned from the boy and walked to the front of the altar. Now he was here he could feel a million thoughts and feelings swirl rapidly out of control within him. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Xander his best man gave Spike a genuine smile.

" Keep going, I know it feels bad but believe me it'll be worth it." His tone turned wistful as he began to think of his lost love Anya.

" Don't make the same mistake I did."

Spike shook his head, he'd much more likely rip his heart out and stamp on it, then stake himself than leave Buffy at the altar. Then the traditional music thundered down the church, this was it. Buffy had entered. Her dress was tight, white and long, he eventually got glimpse of Dawn, she was being the perfect bridesmaid and looked positively cute in her lilac gown. But the thought of Dawn brought other thoughts, so Spike turned his attention back to Buffy.

The sunlight glittered around her, and Spike couldn't help but think of it as a wrapper, a wrapper unraveling his greatest gift. The young boy's braveness seemed to have been contagious because suddenly all the boys belted out. Faces full of colour, their crucifixes falling peacefully against their chests.

Giles gave Buffy away, placing a kiss on her cheek.

" I proclaim them Man and Wife, What God has put together let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Spike let out a soft growl and pulled Buffy to him, kissing her passionately as roars of approval echoed around them. At that moment he had never felt so happy.

A happy chapter and great Spuffyness ! What do you think ? Have to have one happy chapter


	10. The Key Resurfaces

**The Key resurfaces**

Spike desperately grasped hold of Buffy's wrists.

" Please Buffy ! Let me explain !"

With a snarl Buffy threw Spike from her, her strength sent him flying into the other end wall.

" EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY ? ABOUT DAWN ? ABOUT WILLOW ? HOW YOU KNEW ? WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME !"

Spike didn't bother to stand back up, he picked himself off the floor, and wiped at the blood that had began to stream from nose and sat with his back against the wall.

" I thought I could do it."

Buffy laughed cruelly.

" DO IT ! DO WHAT SAVE HER ? DAWN LITTLE VAMPY HERO !"

Spike closed his eyes against Buffy's tirade, he knew she was hurt, but he was hurt too, one of them had to keep their calm.

**Flashback – few minutes**

Dawn sighed as she felt cold arms wrap her in embrace, it was the warmest she had ever felt. The fantasy had been made real, the two people in the world she wanted most to be happy had found happiness, in eachother. She felt for the first time in a long while, loved.

That's when she felt it happen.

The world seemed to turn green, a horrible pain suddenly stabbed her body and she withered and screamed in Spike's hold. Disturbed, Spike pulled Dawn back and studied her intensely, his blue eyes raking her form for any cause of her pain. He could find none.

Thoughts that's weren't her own but had her voice filled her head.

_**It's Time Dawn, I told you, you and him. I told you I was coming, what was happen.**_

Dawn shook her head unknowingly screaming out no.

Spike grasped her tighter, bringing a hand to her face and delicately tracing circles on her cheek.

" No what Dawn ? Dawn what is it ?"

Tears flooded down Dawn's face and her legs gave away beneath her, Spike caught her in his strong arms, and brought her to the floor.

" BUFFY ! BUFFY COME DOWN HERE ! WILLOW ! BUFFY AND WILLOW !"

When Spike finally looked back down at Dawn the answer was immediately apparent. Her right eye was a lime green. It was The Key. The spell binding Dawn and The Key had completely unravelled.

Deep shame burned through Spike, he had promised to protect her, he had sworn he would. He had failed her.

Dawn captured his gaze and she looked at him powerfully.

" You have to promise me Spike, you have to promise me that if you can't fix the spell, that your stop me. You have to promise me your kill me."

Spike looked like he was going to be sick.

Dawn persisted,.

" Buffy won't be able to do it, even if she knows it's the right thing. Spike I need you to promise me you'll save me. Please, I don't to watch her kill everyone around me please !"

Spike's whole body quivered, but as he saw Dawn's body turn green and her remaining normal coloured eye turn green he forced the words out.

" I promise."

A look of gratitude passed over Dawn's face, but when her eye fully turned lime the gratitude faded till Dawn was gone...

Spike was thrown up into the air as Dawn rose from the floor, she rose a hand and pinned him to the ceiling.

" Promised her did you ? Promised you'd kill us. I'd like to see you try."

Spike growled as he tried to fight against her power that was pinning him to the ceiling. Dawn smiled evily at his efforts.

" Oh I wouldn't bother, you can't beat me. My power's absolute, the most powerful thing in existance you can't hope to beat me, not even with your Vampric Vampire Slayer. I'll spare her, and I'll spare you if you join me. If you join me now."

Spike sneered at her, trying to remember that it wasn't Dawn he was dealing with.

" I'll never join you, I'll repair the spell and this time I'll do it properly."

Dawn smilled widely.

" Goodluck."

She waved her hand and Spike crashed to the floor, he hit his temple and the Vampire was out. Dawn smiled at her mini victory, but then she heard Willow's screams and she rushed up the stairs.

Buffy lunged at Willow, her face vamped out. She had no idea what was happening, only that Spike had seemed to need her and Willow urgently when Willow had turned on her. Her eyes turning onyx and her hair turned raven and all at once Willow was attacking her. Saying she was protecting the Key and that she would never win.

Buffy made a final lunge, she knew her aim was true and Willow let out a petrified scream, Buffy had just braced herself for the feeling of her fangs sinking into her best friend's neck when suddenly, like she had been hit by a powerful gust of wind, she was forced completely off target and into the nearest wall.

Buffy growled as she leapt back on to her feet, but the sight of Dawn took all the fight out of her. Dawn was covered in a green aura, her pretty face tainted by evil and her lovely eyes a horrible lime green.

Dawn sneered at Buffy.

" You better check on your hubby, Got a bit carried away."

Buffy looked at Dawn in open confusion.

" Dawn ?! What is this ?"

Then Buffy looked at Willow and she pointed at her in accustation.

" THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT !"

Willow wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, her onyx eyes glittering with dark amusement at Buffy.

" Not me. Not even a goddess could do this, maybe you should ask Spike, if you get the chance I mean."

With a cruel laugh, Willow and Dawn joined hands and in a puff of green smoke vanished.

(End of flashback)

" We're going to fix the spell and your going to tell me EVERYTHING you know."

Spike nodded, tears of emotional pain trailed down his face.

" I just wanted to save her. Like she saved me."

Buffy smiled bitter sweetly and knelt before him.

" I know."

Hey, has the chapter improved ? Please review !

Regards

Lisi the slayer


	11. Plans

**Plans**

The Key listened with forced patience as Willow told her all she knew about the spell the Monks had used. It was critical that the spell could not be fixed, or worse cast again successfully.

" It's impossible Key, the spell was ultimately forged from blood, Buffy's blood. Her blood no longer runs, so to speak. In spells, when they say things like 'till the blood ceases to run.' it means till the person's death. Buffy's a Vampire, she's dead. So they can't save the spell by blood."

The Key's lime eyes flashed menacingly.

" Surly that's not the only way they could bring Dawn back."

Willow smiled widely.

" No it's not, but their all equally invalid, they would need someone of my power to perform the spell from scratch, well the possible side -effects, it's not worth thinking about, and no one of my power is going to be intimidated by a Vampiric Slayer and Vampire lapdog !"

The Key shot Willow a warning look.

" That Vampire lapdog was the reason The First failed, it's the reason The First is virtually powerless ! We can't ever underestimate him !"

Willow looked at The Key shocked but nodded quickly her agreement.

" The only other way is if we were to gather the original casters, the Monks."

The Key let out a cold laugh.

" They're long gone, slaughtered by Glorficus..."

The Key turned wistful at that, the mention of her creator...

" Willow, do you... do you think that between us we have the power to bring her back. Her, fully her. Her abilities body, soul, her without Ben."

A evil smile formed on Willow's face and she offered her palms.

" Your power is absolute."

" PERFECT ! SO THAT'S IT THE SPELL CAN'T BE FIXED !"

Spike turned to Giles, pleading inside that the man was going to produce something, anything !

" There is one way, it's not likely, but if we were to find someone of the same power as Willow and persuaded them to complete the spell then we stand the chance of getting Dawn back, without The Key."

Spike closed his eyes mournfully, few people had the power Willow processed, even fewer were alive and fewer still weren't heavily lost to the Dark Arts. Pain blossomed in his chest and as regained the feel of fists being repeatedly slammed into his chest. Spike grasped hold of Buffy's fists and opened his eyes.

Buffy crumpled against him, her green eyes swimming in tears, Spike tumbled to the ground also, as Buffy seemed to collapse against him. Spike gritted his teeth and tried to keep a hold on his demon. He looked to Giles.

_**Help me Rupert,**_

Giles gave him a grim smile,

" We need Buffy at her best, like this she's useless. Your her Sire, it's time you made use of the claim."

Spike fought against the tremor then went through his body at the word Sire. Although Drusila had sired him, it had been his grandsire Angelous who had raised him. Spike had learnt quickly that mercy wasn't something his Grandsire possessed. He didn't want to put Buffy through that...

" I'm not asking you to become the Sire you had Spike, but we both know the Sire claim has enough power to bring her out of this. We need her, Dawn needs her."

That undid Spike and he pulled Buffy up so her face rested beneath his mouth.

" I'm sorry luv."

He knew instictfully this new claim wasn't going to be welcome, but Giles was right they needed their Slayer, not a broken down women.

Fangs tore into her throat and Buffy' eyes widened in shock, she clutched Spike's duster tightly and screwed her face up in pain, this wasn't his usual bite. His usual she had nicknamed them 'love bites', when the bite was pleasurable, no this was different, it hurt. She felt like he was invading her, awakening a pull that had previously been unknown.

When he finally pulled away Buffy punched him hard in the nose. Spike howled and fell back and Buffy looked at him, anger radiating as tears streamed down her face.

" WHAT WAS THAT SPIKE !"

Spike moaned and slowly sat up, thick blood seeping in-between his fingers as he nurtured his nose. Giles was beyond furious.

" You would do well to react with words than with fists Buffy ! By the looks of things it's broken !"

Spike murmured another moan and slowly withdrew his hand, when he did so, blood streamed down his face and quickly brought his hand back up again. Buffy looked at him blankly, an odd feeling of guilt and anger at his bite playing havoc with her frayed nerves. Giles on the otherhand, kneeled infront of Spike with a dusty book and began chanting gibberish, a few purple spark shot up Spike's nose and the Vampire closed his eyes under on the on slaught, the blood however stopped flowing, a few more purple sparks flew up his nostrils and his crocked nose snapped back into it's former shape.

Spike shot a grateful look towards Giles and then faced Buffy, Buffy he knew would be feeling the claim, the binding feelings that the Childe always felt. He knew Buffy would hate it and as he looked into her angry eyes he knew he had been right. He also knew it had worked, he'd got the Slayer back.

" I'm your Sire Buffy, I activated the Sire claim on you."

Buffy looked at him with scrutiny.

" That much I gathered, why ?"

Spike stood up and looked down at Buffy who was still on the floor, this made him feel very uncomfortable, but he kept his face blank.

" Look at how your behaving now, think of how your were behaving before."

Buffy's eyes seemed to flare, her anger made worse by Spike's sudden cold deamoner.

" Dawn's my SISTER !"

" AND SHE'S LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME ! YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO DAWN ! I CARE, RUPERT CARES AND OF COURSE YOU CARE ! BUT WE CAN'T SODDING HELP HER IF WE FALL APART !"

He seemed to have shouted her into silence as she just looked at him coldly.

" I don't like the claim alright, suffered a great deal under your lover boy and I won't let the same happen to you, as soon as we find Niblet I can de-activate it, but until then it'll make you strong, and if you have to hate me for it then so be it."

" Angel's not my lover boy. " Buffy rose to her feet and went face to face with her Sire. " And he hasn't been in a long time. I don't like this, i don't like what the claim is trying to make me feel but I see why you did it, and your were right. And I don't hate you for it."

Buffy interlocked a hand with Spike's and looked deep into his blue eyes.

" We're going to make this, me and you and the Key doesn't stand a chance."

**Hey ! Do you think this story is worth carrying on ? I haven't had much feedback on it, and although I will most likely continue it to the end, as I hate backing out of stories I would just like to know if you think the story still has potential.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lisi the slayer**


	12. Glory

Glory

Willow collapsed to the ground, blood streamed down her nose, that had been powerful dark magic, even for her. Not only to bring a God back from the dead but to break the curse that had surrounded the God. This stopped them bring back Ben. The Key however paid her no concern, her wide eyes were focused on the unconscious body of Glory.

Memories of long ago flickered through her mind, and she suddenly felt just how much she had truly missed the Goddess. Finally she turned to Willow and pulled her to her feet.

" First phase is complete, you truly weren't lying about your power Willow." Her voice turned seductive and Willow felt pleasure rush through her veins, she didn't fancy the key but she felt a pull towards her. It was the extreme binding they had performed. It seemed The Key could reward her with pleasure, but that also meant she could punish her with pain.

" Don't worry Willow, you do as I ask and your never have to feel that pain. Now we move onto the next phase."

The Key began to pace, and her tone became authoritative, the pleasure Willow had been experiencing stopped and Willow felt similar to when she was high from magic. The Key turned to the motionless Glory.

" Take her from the floor she's not to awake there summon a bed and place her there, we want her to be comfortable."

Willow felt the beginning of jealousy form in her stomach as she did as she was told, before she had been The Key's main player, now... Now Glory had returned she feared she would be cast aside.

Buffy growled as her demon screamed at her to follow behind Spike, rather than at his side.

_**For god sakes what's wrong with me ! I've got every right to walk alongside him ! I'm not some little-**_

_**Buffy luv, it's the Childe and Sire claim it will recognise me as superior.**_

_**Get out my head Spike, right now I'm really not in the mood**_

Spike sucked in his cheeks and complied, things had been hell as the bond began to make it's presence known and as Spike had thought Buffy hated every second of it. He had been victim to her extreme tantrums to know she was well into the deep end, not that the her make up sex hadn't more than made up for it.

He heard Buffy sigh and he turned towards her, he could see guilt sparkling in her green eyes.

" I'm sorry Spike, all I seem to be doing to you lately is yell at you."

Spike shrugged it off, although he could feel the claim demand that his Childe apologise to him properly, he shook his head and Buffy knew by the look of struggle on his face she had put stress on the claim for him.

" Spike, I can take it-"

" No "

He said it so harshly she almost recoiled, he looked at her apologetically.

" I won't, I'm not going to do what..." He heaved a deep sigh. " What Angelus did to me."

Buffy looked at Spike compassionately, and as she saw his struggle continue she took a step back and walked behind him. She saw his shoulders relax, the struggle for now gone.

_**Thanks Luv**_

" Wah"

Glory muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes. At first the world seemed to be blurry shapes, but as she blinked things came into view. Her eyes wondered and when they settled on Dawn she shot up. The Key rushed forward, happiness at seeing her partner fully alive gleaming in her eyes. Glory looked at her in confusion.

" Dawnie ?"

The Key smiled and shook her head.

Glory's eyes widened at the revelations that she had finally got her Key back. " It's time Glory, we're going to take the Slayer down, her and her lapdog."

" She can't do that ! You said !"

Giles snapped the book closed irritated.

" I know what I said but evidently I had not taken such into account of such a situation taking place ! The Key has unlimited power, with Willow at her side then I have no doubt that the ancient spell keeping the worlds apart will break."

Spike looked at Giles intently.

" But why ? Why would she want to do that ?"

Giles eyes flickered.

" With her and Willow's combined power, she could bring back the dead. Glory was Hell God, if they bring her back-"

" They'll rise to power, they make their own hell."

" Precisely, unless The Key is vanquished, Once the Key is destroyed all that has happened because of the Key will cease to exist. I'm sorry Buffy and Spike but it's too late for Dawn. She's as good as dead."

**Please review !**


	13. The greater good

**For the greater good**

Buffy let out a furious growl and her eyes immediately turned yellow, she vamped out, pure malice was shining in her gold eyes and she stalked Giles like he was her prey.

" You can't just give up like that."

Giles, tried not to let Buffy intimidate him, but he was no fool, he took a couple of steps back but stuck to his guns.

" I'm sorry Buffy, I really am but you must understand, what is not meant to exist never can be allowed to."

The idea that Dawn didn't exist and wasn't allowed to was too much, she growled and had every intention of sinking her fangs into his neck but instead Spike immediately leapt in front of Giles and her fangs scraped his neck.

The bond which had been temperamental already was screeching at Spike now, screeching at him to punish her. To make her show some respect, Spike growled angrily at her, his eyes flashing in extreme anger as he visibly fought against the bond.

Buffy noticed, and felt her emotions turmoil, but one thing was for sure she felt bad about how much strain the bond was now under and how much stress it was causing Spike.

" G-Giles, I think me and My Childe need some time alone..."

Buffy at first frowned at him for referencing her as his Childe but one look of outrage from Spike swiped it clean from her face. And instinctively she knew Spike was going to have to give into the bond, even if only slightly, it was obvious by the twitching vein in his temple that Spike was battling a unbearable amount of stress.

Without a chance for preparation Spike back-handed her strongly across one cheek, her head swung to the right and Buffy fought against her Slayer instinct which was telling her to give him a real good hooker on the nose.

" You will NEVER disrespect me like that, in company or no I will Never accept such a lack of control directed at me or our friends."

Buffy said nothing, her head only dipped from it's position and her blonde hair had obscured her eyes. Roughly Spike took her wrists and gave her shake, the shake exposing her face and he met her green eyes powerfully.

" Look at me when I talk to you ! Do you understand what I said ?"

Buffy nodded, the bond prompting her to do so. " Yes Sire."

Spike nodded, and as his grip on her wrists relaxed she felt great tension leave his body, and although she could see some unease in his eyes he obviously wasn't going to listen to the bond and punish her properly to get rid it and for that she was grateful, if not guilty that he should be for a while in a constant state of unease.

" I'm sorry Buffy, I had no choice, the Sire claim it went mad. I couldn't -"

Buffy placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

" I wouldn't expect you to."

Spike nodded and gently pushed his forehead against hers.

" I love her Buffy, She's a like daughter to me, and I don't want to contribute to her killing, but I made a promise to her, and I have to keep it.."

Buffy nodded and took in comfort from his presence.

**Hey ! **

**Hope you like it, it's kind of a role reversal as previously in this story, shown clearly in 'A Visit to the Past', Buffy was the dominant one, it's actually what I prefer but with the Sire claim, obviously Spike is in the more dominant position. Incase there is any confusion the Sire claim is very dominant over the Childe and demands respect and submissiveness, as Buffy gives neither the bond puts a strain on Spike,trying to force him to get the respect from his Childe, as Spike refuses based on his own bad experiences, which will he discovered in greater detail in the next chapter, the pressure builds up, till the point that it is unbearable and Spike has to give the bond some satisfaction, however Spike is never going to beat Buffy up, as he is determined to only ever act on the bond when it becomes too great. Sorry for the long gap, but it's half term now so hopefully I can update vigorously!**

**Please leave a review, good or bad they are all very much appreciated !**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	14. Old Sire

**Old Sire**

They had done all they could, Giles had spent hours searching for another conclusion but none had been found. The Key had to be destroyed, and yet as Spike ran his fingers through Buffy's hair, he couldn't help but feel a small irrational hope that somehow Dawn would fight back, fight back and regain control of her body. But a greater part of him knew that the promise he had made to Dawn would be called upon, and if Buffy couldn't do it, which as he glanced down, seemed likely. He alone would have the responsibility of killing Dawn.

"Tell me what happened to you."

Buffy's sudden question startled Spike and he looked at her questionably.

"You won't like it."

Spike warned her seriously.

"I killed him remember, you killed Dru and I killed Angel, I can handle it."

"Back then he was Angelus, and a leader of our group. Dru of course had been my Sire but she was in no fit state to install what Peaches dubbed 'The Proper Vampire Values', and as my Grand Sire he took the liberty of teaching me himself.

It all happened so quick, one minute I was snuggling down with Dru the next Peaches drove his fangs into my neck-"

Spike shuddered in memory of the pain.

"The Sire claim is very strict Buffy, It's almost slavery if one goes through to its entirety, and submits willingly to it. He would beat for every mini ounce of annoyance he got from the claim, the moment I didn't do something right, didn't respond immediately to his word, he would drag me to 'The Punishment Room.', I don't want to go into the details Buffy, to be honest I've never wanted to go back there, or make a Sire claim myself, but I'll tell you this much, it was during those hours of daily torture that I realised just how powerful a Vampire was, just how much my body could take.

Of course when I acted like a 'Proper' Vampire Angelus didn't have to punish me, and the bond gradually relaxed till it was non-existent."

Buffy hugged Spike tighter, she was undoubtedly anxious to know the full truth and the details, but things had a way of playing on Spike's mind, and it was why she was surprised that he was choosing now to tell her, having such deep thoughts and emotions before sleep, played havoc with his dreams, and so as she kissed him tenderly, she would almost certainly find out just what her Ex. Lover had done.

As she predicted, she was soon woken from Spike's traumatized screaming.

"PLEASE! SIRE PLEASE I'LL DO BETTER I PROMISE I WILL PLEASE!"

Buffy, prompted rather strongly by the claim, tried unsuccessfully to gently shake him awake.

"NO MORE HOLY WATER! I CAN'T-!"

Buffy was about to try and lick his pulse point when with a horrible shudder Spike shot awake, sitting bolt upright and shuddering violently. Buffy's strong arms wrapped around him, and her unusually strong grip forced his trembling to stop.

"S-Shouldn't have talked about it before b-bed. Always sodding happens, oh bloody hell Buffy! I was there! It was like I was there again!"

His voice turning into a pitiful whine, Buffy brought him carefully back onto his back and allowed him to rest his head in the curve of her neck.

"Tell me Spike, tell me what happened to you."

"I-I disobeyed him, I thought I knew best, and I decided I didn't need to take his bullying, he wasn't in charge of me! I defied him, Angelus was furious, Darla all too happy to inform what trouble his Childe had caused for them."

Buffy could tell by his tone that Darla had never liked Spike, and the feeling was returned.

" He was in a bad enough mood as it was, someone had recognised him, saw him for what he was and he had to run and leave his prey to escape, the whole town had attempted to chase him, it was clear he could not return. My defiance was just the icing on the bloody cake.

He lead me, no dragged me to his private quarters and whipped me raw, dipping his whip into holy water, I was never to defy him again. It worked for as long as the claim existed."

Buffy was shocked into silence, barely able to think Angel possible of such torture.

" That's why I ask for cooperation, I could never do that to you, nothing close, I'd rather take a stake to myself, but I don't want to suffer unnecessarily, I feel bad enough for hitting you, and I'd rather not work it up to that stage again. Please promise me your try and do as I ask."

Buffy nodded, planting a kiss to Spike's temple, feeling now even guiltier for her useless revolts when Spike had barely asked anything off her.

"I promise Spike."

The pair drifted to sleep in one another's arms.

**Sorry for the long wait, what do you think please review.**


	15. Betrayal and an unlikely allie

**Betrayal, and an unlikely Allie **

" By now it's likely that Glory has risen from the dead, meaning the Key will waste no time in-"

" Turning this world into a hell feast-yeah we got the memo Giles, point is how do we stop it?"

Buffy interrupted, which earned her a irritated growl from Spike, as the bond strained him for his Childe's rudeness. Giles frowned at her.

" Your extremely lucky Buffy, that bond can put on extreme amounts of pressure on the Sire and after finding out what you did I would think you'd be more considerate."

Buffy turned to Spike apologetically, but whilst this was enough for Spike, it was not enough for the bond and so Spike forced a smile in return, though his discomfort was obvious.

" I've done a locating spell, and it would appear that Willow and The Key are if i'm not mistaken the very caves you taken hostage by the First Spike."

Spike sucked his cheeks in annoyance.

" Perfect, that place always does just give me the fondest memories."

Giles allowed a small smirk at the Englishman's dry sarcasm before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

" It's time, I feel we cannot wait a minute longer, we will depart now."

_**Thanks ever so much Spike**_

Spike's eyes widened.

Buffy looked at him concerned.

" Spike? Spike what is it?"

Spike's eyes looked straight into hers and a single word came from his lips.

" Willow."

" Key there coming, I heard them. They're coming straight for us!"

The Key smiled arrogantly, and flicked her hair back.

" Let them come, Me and Glory will be more than a match."

Willow's eyes if possible, darkened further.

" You and Glory?"

The Key gave out an agitated noise.

" Yes, you'v been most helpful up till now Willow but it's time you learnt t your place!"

The Key sneered at her cruelly, before sauntering off with Glory in tow.

" I know my place alright Key."

Willow snarled and disappeared into the air.

"WAIT !"

Spike growled, and he lunged at what seemed like thin air, but as he fell to the ground he had a black-haired Willow underneath him. Spike's powerful hand secured over her throat, and it was only her lightening bolts that managed to push him off.

" ENOUGH! I'M HERE TO HELP GOD DAMN IT!"

Willow screamed at them, causing everyone to pause, though distrust and cynicism was all over their faces. Buffy ran at her and swung her fist into Willow's face, hearing a satisfying crack.

" Talk. And talk fast."

**Sorry for the wait, I know I'm terrible at updating this story, so to all those who read it thank you ever so much!**

**Lisi the slayer**


	16. Mated

**Mated**

" There's no point coming in now, you come in all guns blazing and they'll devour you on the spot."

Willow repeated for what felt like the sixth time. Buffy snarled, her green eyes alight with distrust.

" That's what you should be doing now...Who's to say that this isn't some plan you made up? Whose to say that if we go back home your not going to stab the knife into our backs?"

Willow frustrated beyond belief pushed them all away from her, the force sending them crashing to the floor.

" You right. I could kill you. All of you, take the glory in your murders I'd be the Key's favorite, but that doesn't matter to me anymore."

Spike slowly rose from the floor, his eyes studying her intently.

" Why? Why doesn't it matter?"

Willow smirked at him.

" I've always made the same mistake. The Willow you all know and love,and me. We both made the same mistake. I've never been my own person, there's always been somebody up top. I've spent my whole life using my talents for other people and now I've had enough, make no mistake I'm not your friend and personally I couldn't care if you lived or died, but right now I want the Key to stew in her own juices. I want out, and your the ones who can give it to me."

" Are you crazy? Your seriously going to trust her!"

Buffy almost screamed at Spike in their bedroom. Spike shook his head, his face looking tired.

" It's not about trust, I know power when I see it and she's full of it until the Key is stopped then we have to keep her alive... Afterwards we make it look like painful accident."

Buffy smiled and made to kiss him when Spike suddenly knelt before her, she looked down in confusion.

" Spike? What are you-"

Buffy could see the stress the bond was putting on Spike, but he remained on his knees before her, when he spoke his voice despite the strain remained steady.

" I activated the Sire Claim to bring you power. I needed to stop you from breaking down. I did. I stopped you from breaking down and the Claim has restored your power, Buffy I never wanted to be your Sire, your too beautiful, too powerful for me to hold you back, I want you to break it. To break the Claim."

Happiness and relief flooded Buffy's system, but how was she to know how to break it?

" I don't know how? How do I do it?"

Spike smiled with strain and with effort swung his head to the left, giving her his exposed and unprotected neck.

" As I claimed you, so you break the bond with me."

Buffy frowned as she remembered the pain she had felt as Spike's fangs had without preparation or warning tore her skin apart and viciously ripped their way down into her neck, she had hurt Spike enough before, she wasn't keen on having to do it again.

" Surly there is some other way? You said with Angel-"

" That took years Buffy, I obeyed his wishes and orders for years. I don't want that for you, this way is the only other way, it's immediate. I'm not made for controlling you Buffy, it's not in me."

Buffy smiled gently at Spike, but as her eyes looked deeply into his anxious blue ones, she suddenly knew there was more to this than he was letting on.

"I know you Spike, and I know there's something your not telling me."

Spike looked at her pleadingly, the tension taking it's toll.

" T-This will free you B-Buffy"

Buffy shook her head, the fear she felt now had she been alive would have made her heart jam against her ribs.

" At what price? What's it going to do to you Spike?! Tell me!"

Spike was biting his lip so hard, that blood was beginning to slide down his chin.

" I-It will make a claim, A Mate claim. You can claim me as a Mate..."

Buffy's eyes darkened, anxious because of her lack of knowledge.

" What is this-"

" BUFFY JUST DO IT! BLOODY WELL JUST BLEEDING DO IT!"

With annoyance flashing in her green eyes, Buffy snarled angrily and tore her fangs deep into Spike's neck. Rich, slightly spicy blood pored thickly into her mouth and as she swallowed she could hear Spike begin to whine slightly, suddenly a quick burst of burning heat swept though her palm and she drew it away from Spike instantly as if Spike had been a mass of flame.

She pulled back, and soothingly licked the wound closed when Spike slumped against her.

" S-Spike ?"

She whispered, and she tenderly poked his temple with her forefinger.

" Spike!"

She asked more loudly giving him a little shake.

" SPIKE!"

Suddenly remembering the pain that had burned in her palm, she grasped Spike's right palm and turned it over. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the symbol that had appeared to have been seared into his palm. A symbol of a circle with a star ontop of it.

" God Spike! Spike was have you done?"

She whispered, as she glanced at her own right palm, to find the same symbol but in reverse, instead of the star being ontop of the circle, the circle was within it.

" GILES!"

**Hey! I tried out the Sire/Chlide thing, simple because I haven't done it before, but then I realised that I can't have Buffy as the 'little woman' so to speak anylonger, and besides as aforementioned in a previous chapter, I am a fan of Dominant Buffy and so the Sire claim has now ended. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story, or added it to Story Alert etc.. Thank you! It is much appreciated!!**

**Lisi the Slayer**


	17. Mates

**Mates**

Giles delicately overturned Spike's right palm, and a look of both great respect and sympathy dawned on his features. It made Buffy chill.

" Giles? What's he done? What's Spike done to make these... these whatever engravements-'thingys' are ?"

Giles took of his glasses in order to pinch the bridge of his nose, cleaned them almost mechanically, the action had been done so many times! Before fixing an almost clinical look at Buffy as he explained.

" When two Vampires come together they can bond in one of two ways. They can become mated. Though such commitments are rare, as it literally commits the essence of the two beings together. I've always remembered it's meaning by the excellent quote I once read. "neither can live past other's death." The death of one means the death of another, naturally even the most closest and dearest of bonds between Vampires, take Drusila and Spike for example, rarely make such a commitment."

Buffy was unsure how she felt about that, the Sire Claim had told her one thing at least – she was a control freak. She wanted – no she needed control. Control over everything in her life, especially her life it's self, the thought that her life now lay in Spike's however much loved hands did not rest easy with her.

" I haven't finished yet Buffy, as I was saying there is the Mate claim, but there is of course the Sire Claim. The Sire claim is of an entirely different nature, originally formed in a means of survival, there are no romantic or dare I say well meaning feelings present in the Sire claim-"

"Spike (Buffy suddenly interrupted, as she tenderly carded her fingers through a unknowing unconscious Spike's hair.) Spike said that if the bond was performed to it's entirety it's almost a form of slavery."

Giles nodded.

" Yes, that is a rather well reasoned interpretation of the claim. Though I would argue that Slavery was not the intention of the bond, that came later on... When numbers weren't as challenged as they had been when it first came about.

Anyway I fear we are somewhat drifting... The point is Sire claim was to assert control over a new Vampire so that it would be forced to learn the ways of a Vampire and survive in order to create more, I would wager it's almost a reproductive system.

Therefore, thinking over all the aforementioned, it should be clear to you that when two Vampires bond it should be one or the other, not both. To be fair, if you start with the Mating bond than you can't then Sire the Vampire anyway, but unfortunately it's not the same the other way round, and the bond does not work quite the same..."

"Why? Why can't the bonds just transfer?"

Giles sighed deeply.

" The bonds, once formed are meant to be permanent. To disturb either one causes the concerned significant problems... in case of the Mating bond it's fatal to even try and alter it! It's a bond of life-long commitment and it refuses to be anything else. However, the change from Sire to Mate is much less severe, though it is still desperately avoided by Vampires.

As you know, the roles of the bond are simple. Dominant Sire, and submissive impressionable Childe. That is fundamental to the claim and to change it... to change it cannot go on by without consequence. Despite the Mate claim being on equal ground, the bond switches. By which I mean the Sire becomes a sub to the former Childe so to speak. But more seriously his life is tied to yours. Not a both way connection. You can survive without him, but he cannot without you."

Buffy didn't know how to feel, and as Spike's dozy blue eyes finally opened up to her and blinked dreamily, she felt lost. Spike had done it again, put himself forward for her, put himself in unnecessary danger because he wanted what was best for her...

" It doesn't matter"

Spike told her weakly, but Buffy still had tears in her eyes, and their green was beginning to tint yellow.

" Of course it matters! How could you say that!"

Spike just shook his head and lifted his right hand.

" You see that cute little gem there Luv, that's gonna keep me alive from anything."

" Oh great! Sorry to interrupt which I'm sure was going to be a disgusting love-moment, but silly me... I thought we had a super powerful KEY TO DESTROY!"

Buffy let out the most feral growl,she had unleashed yet, vamped out, and had Willow instantly pinned to the bedroom door, by her throat.

" When this is all over, I'm going to enjoy sinking my teeth into your throat and ripping it open."

" Oh and I'm going to enjoy torturing you so much your be begging me to end your miserable existance."

Willow retorted, before blasting Buffy away from her.

" Now i'm sure that the old Willow would have been happy for you to continue in this... this soppy dishcloth display but I'm different. We've got a battle to fight!(She glanced at Spike who lay weakly on the floor. She almost growled.) For god-sakes! Adrenaline need much!"

She shouted, before directing a bright yellow spark into Spike's heart. It worked instantly, and with a huge rasping breath Spike leapt to the floor. He was quivering slightly.

" Adrenaline. Should keep you going- For the battle at least. Now get ready, The Key's been telling me a lot less, and I've had Glory trampling on my tail ever since I've got back. She knows something's up and if I die before we attack your never going to win this."

" You know what, however much I liked Willow, is now how much I hate her!"

Buffy growled as soon as Willow had vanished. Giles smiled wearily.

" Let's not do anything rash, we may not be able to save Dawn, but we might be able to save Willow."

Buffy shrugged, completely uninterested her anger still consuming her, but Spike gave Giles his full attention.

" Red? You mean whatever the Key did to her we might be able to reverse it, bring the real Willow out!"

Giles looked at Spike seriously.

" That Willow, the Willow who's just left us is the real Willow- So (Giles continued before Spike could object.) Let me finish, so is the Willow we know and love. When she took in all that Dark Magic and almost destroyed the world, she spilt herself in two. She accidentally created another Willow. A Willow just as real as her.

People say the world's not spilt into black and white, well Willow's the exception. Willow's soul couldn't take killing Warren, killing Warren made it spilt. It spilt apart so that all Willow's good qualities, aka the Willow we have always known, grouped together. But of course that could only mean that all of Willow's less favourable qualities had no choice to emerge together as well, creating polar opposites. Both are Willow and both are completely different to one another."

Spike's forehead was creased in thought,

" How do you we put them back together? How do we just make one Willow?"

Giles shook his head sombrely.

" We can't. Once the soul splits, the soul is spilt. It's not like losing your soul, you lose your soul and as you've proved Spike you can get it back and it will be unchanged – great guilt not withstanding. A soul can be taken away and retrieved, but it's not a jigsaw. It can't be taken apart and put together again. All we can do is shift the power between the two Willow's. I believe the Key brought the other Willow out temporarily, whilst Dawn was mainly in control. Where I am to believe, unless otherwise she made an alliance. A deal that brought out the Dark Willow whenever the Key was in control.

Evidently, this means that for as long as The Key survives Willow cannot be saved. Killing the Key will end the deal and cause the Willow we all know to take back control."

Buffy looked at him agitatedly.

" It's all theory Giles. This, however well thought out is just that- your thoughts! What if your wrong!"

Giles looked at Buffy squarely.

" Then we kill her, for the greater good."

**What do you think? Hope you like it!**

**Lisi the slayer**


	18. Let the battle commence

**Let the battle commence!**

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

Willow's voice suddenly filled the room, before her figure formed before them. Wisely, the Gang kept quiet.

" Thought not, it's time. Xander's waiting in the car.(A triumphant smile covered Willow's face, it looked genuine.) Let's end this."

Glory paced anxiously, she could sense it. The moment she had been pulled out of that devilish universe she had sensed the envy. It had come in waves from Willow and suffocated her. For a moment, Glory had been afraid that the Key was going to side with Willow when she voiced her concern's but it would seem her creation was finally back.

"I already know. I could see it happening a mile away, but she was necessary. I needed her to get out of the Summer's home safely, and I certainly needed her in bringing you back. But that's it. Willow's served her purpose, yet her hunger for power grows ever stronger."

The Key turned to Glory and looked at her with absolute seriousness.

" She will betray us, betray us to Buffy and her lapdog. Whatever happens we must defeat them. Without eachother they fall apart, the pain of separation will see their attempt wither away and die. Without the other they will be at our mercy."

Glory smiled as if in great pleasure.

" My mercy, broken... I want the girl! That girl destroyed me, I want her completely under my control."

The Key nodded, her eyes though had a murderous glint.

" I want the Vampire, Spike. He and Dawn we're close, she was his little Niblet. I wonder how he'll feel to see her face everyday, to service her knowing that his failure resulted not only in the enslavement of himself and Buffy, but the eternal damnation of Dawn."

" You two owe me your lives you know."

Willow commented to Spike and Buffy neutrally.

" I conjured those,(she remarked indicting there twin Gems) I made the replica of a one in a million artifact. I changed legend..."

"That's when you had real power, when you were something to be proud of."

Giles told her matter-of-factly.

" Please! I was as much your lapdog as Spike is to Buffy! I dedicated my powers to you, convinced myself that you all knew what was best, that I didn't have the right to go against you and your ideas. But I did. I did and I do.

When the Key made that bond with me it released me, freed me from my inhibitions. All the worries and put-downs I had told myself over the years. They all vanished, along with pain, suffering-"

"Caring, loving. There's a word for what the Key freed you from, it's called humanity."

Willow turned to Spike with a incredulous look.

" Are you 'William the bloody' really the one to tell me about humanity! You've killed thousands! You've got so much blood on your hands we'd all be drenched in it, so don't act all high and mighty, because believe me when you meet those pearly little gates, maybe Buffy will go through them but you, you no matter how you try and pull yourself and Buffy into the same world your gonna go to hell. Your gonna burn in the hellish pit for all eternity, maybe we'll even be in the same fire pit."

Willow taunted, enjoying herself as she a haunted look in Spike's eye, but before Spike could retaliate the truck stopped.

" We're here."

Xander announced, a tad unnecessarily.

"Yeah that's goes with the stopping smart ass."

Willow snipped.

" Well you'd know all about being a smart ass wouldn't you Will, isn't it the term Book Worm now? Or Nerd, Geek? Computer Freek!"

Spike said awkwardly defending Xander, who looked too shocked to reply. He wasn't the only one, Willow smiled teasingly.

" I'd watch out Buffy, you might have competition."

Buffy creased her face up in disgust, whilst Spike and Xander carefully looked away from eachother. Once again, Giles felt like the only adult of the group.

" If we may proceed."

Willow screamed as she was suddenly lifted from the ground and was seemingly yanked away from them. The Gang, with Spike and Buffy in the lead, chased after her. Willow struggled in the air, and a dark violet blast shot out of her right palm and hit The Key, sending Willow to the ground.

The Key took a step back, shocked at the retaliation, but she smiled as she saw Spike run in from the caves.

" Oh I've missed you Spiky!"

She squealed, and in a wave of her hand, Spike was lifted from the ground and hit a cave rock, head first. There was a horrible crack, and Spike fell limply to the floor.

"Oh! I was hoping for an epic battle! To the death! HA!"

The Key exclaimed, positively laughing when she caught sight of Giles, who had just appeared from the opening.

" You brought Giles! RUPERT GILES THE LIBERIAN!"

The Key let out an evil cackle, and with her hand she brought Giles flying through the air, towards her. Giles landed on all fours, out of breath, before he could even try and escape, and before Buffy could come to his successful rescue, the Key's fingers wrapped round his neck. She turned to Buffy, who continued to advance.

" You advance anymore, and I'll twist this Rugged -handsome face clean off his neck."

Buffy stopped, but her stance was obvious, she was ready to pounce at any given moment.

"GLORY! GET SPIKE WILL YOU!"

Buffy shot to Spike in alarm, but Glory went flying through the air, her head impacted with stone and she was knocked out.

" No one's taking me anywhere Key. Now i'm not stupid, you've been after me since the beginning. I'm the first person you revealed yourself to, Dawn didn't even know you were there! I was your first fight! Face it, your obsessed over me."

Willow picked herself up from the ground and ran to Spike's side, her eyes were alive with alarm.

"She wants to dominate you Spike. I've seen it, just images, flashes but-" Willow shuddered." Spike, she wants to own you."

Spike took a look around, Giles was facing certain death, Buffy was in an impossible position, as was Willow. The moment either attacked, Giles was dead, and there was no guarantee they would be able to defeat her then.

" Sacrifices have to be made in war, but it's all about power. The whole god damn thing."

Spike whispered to Willow, her eyes found his and Spike could see dread in them. Spike was not stupid or sentimental enough, to kid himself that that dread was for him. He knew perfectly well the dread was for her own well-being, but nevertheless she was on his side, and Buffy was too far away to contact subtly.

" Remember that Willow."

Willow looked at him in scrutiny for awhile, before she nodded. Spike smirked, and The Key looked at him bemused.

"What an earth have you got to smirk about Spike? Your father-in-law is about to meet a gruesome demise, unless -"

"Unless I agree to your terms... I'm important aren't I, I'm important because no matter what anyone does, I'm the only one who can kill you. Dawn made me promise to her, not Willow, not Buffy and not Giles, but me. Only the one who promised to vanquish you can actually do it. That's why you want me isn't it."

Spike taunted, as he slowly walked forward.

" I mean apart from your sadistic desires, that's why you wanted me. You want me Key? Then you got to buy me, and I ain't selling for anything less than the freedom of all my friends. That includes Willow! You let her, Buffy and Giles go, you do that.(Spike knelt before her and Giles, deliberately avoiding Giles's eyes. And he offered The Key his wrists.) And i'm yours."

**What do you think? Please review, good or bad they are all appreciated!!**

**Lisi the slayer**


	19. The Key's Slave

**The Key's Slave**

The Key looked at him, she could see nothing but truth in his azure eyes, and it startled her.

" You'd do that? You'd give up your freedom, your free-will... The love of your life! Just to secure their survival? Your give so much up? Just like that?"

Spike nodded.

" Can't say it'll be the best decision I've ever made, but I tell you what, a lifetime of Slavery to you and your goddess slut, is nothing compared to the idea that I could have stopped either one of their deaths. But it ain't all over yet. I told you, I'm not selling myself until you let them go. I want your word Key."

The Key looked at him for a moment, slowly her pale hands relaxed over Giles's neck, Giles eventually caught Spike's eye.

" Don't do this William..."

Spike smiled, his eyes mischievous, and he smirked the smirk he always had at Giles when he was up to something, he saw recognition spark in Giles's face, but he also saw confusion.

" Whatever it is Spike, it's not worth risking, I've had my life-"

The Key pushed Giles away from her, it was only then Buffy realised what was happening.

" NO SPIKE!"

Buffy charged forwards, but The Key formed a barrier. She laughed in rapture as Buffy pounded her fists against it.

" I believe this particular auction has just be finalized, don't you?"

The Key whispered to Spike with an almost benevolent smile, as she traced a fingertip down the side of his face.

" One Spike... sold to the lady."

Spike whispered, doing his best to hide his nerves.

" Without even a tremor, i'm impressed."

The Key turned away from Spike then, she was focused on Buffy, who still repeatedly pounded her fists against the invisible barrier. The Key went as up as close as the barrier would allow. A look of interest was on her face, it was almost as if she was studying Buffy.

"Just think Buffy, a few years back and this whole thing would just be a tinge of annoyance."

Buffy stopped thumbing the barrier and glared hatefully at The Key.

" I won't let him do this. Your pay for this Key, i'll make sure you do."

The Key laughed, and turned back to Spike.

" Come here."

Spike began to walk forwards when the Key let out a cackle.

"On your hands and knees."

Spike gritted his teeth, but if momentary embrassement was rewarded with his plan paying off, then he was more than willing, what he hated was seeing Buffy's tear stained face watching him crawl, she looked so full of anguish that it was beginning to make him feel like his own heart was tearing.

"What's the matter Buffy? He's only a thing, an evil, disgusting thing."

Buffy let out a sob and bashed the barrier in anger.

"NO HE'S NOT-GET OFF ME!"

Willow had seen Spike's pain at Buffy witnessing all this, and it was she decided, doing nothing for Spike's almost ingenious plan. But pulling a snarling, vamped out Vampiric Slayer was no easy thing.

" FOR GOD-SAKES BUFFY, I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO _HERE!_"

Spike bowed his head at Buffy's tortured screams, it was a risk but he had to take it. To put Buffy in a better state of mind.

_**Hush Luv, it ain't all over yet. I've got a plan... Please go with Willow and others, trust me on this, it's all going be ok.**_

Buffy froze, her eyes were wide and startled, and Willow took full advantage of a brief stillness and lunged herself and Buffy out of the cave. Buffy's eyes never left Spike's until she was pulled into the opening, and Spike was obscured by rock.

Glory got up from the floor, and whacked Spike hard across the face, Spike's head hit the rock, and he groaned.

" Don't you know how wrong it is to hit a lady!"

Glory asked him in outrage, her ruby lips were swollen, and her pearly teeth were stained slightly with her blood, from when she had taken involuntary deep bite at the impact of her fall.

Spike sniggered, and spat out blood.

"Your not a lady, so it doesn't matter."

Glory fumed, and went to lunge at him again, when the Key stepped in her way.

"He's mine Glory, you wanted the girl remember. Save your anger for her, I want to enjoy him before you reduce him to a bruised, bloodied mess thank you, I saw the effects of last time he was held captive by you."

Glory screamed in frustration, her red manicured hands lodged themselves into her curly hair.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I MEAN COME ON! I'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO!"

The Key gave her a sympathetic look.

" Look Buffy isn't going to just let them get away with this, their up to something. We have a little fun with Spiky and then you get have a proper reunion... What do you say?"

Glory smirked at the Key, the soothing tones the Key had used evidently doing the trick with the fiery god.

" I say where do we start..."

Spike tensed, as hands began to glide over him, to his anger, Glory carelessly chucked away his prized leather coat, and Spike made a mental note to not leave this place without it. But when he felt the material of his black top part with his skin, he wanted to retch. And suddenly he was more than despearte for them to get his plan in action...

**Hey what do you think??**

**Lisi the slayer**


	20. Reunion

**Reunion**

" You tell me the plan and you tell me now."

Buffy ordered Willow, who venomously met her head on.

" Listen, he maybe your hubby but he certainly isn't mine. I've got what I wanted... My freedom, I don't have to do anything!"

"Then why are you?"

Giles suddenly asked in a neutral tone, Willow turned to him in confusion.

" What?"

"Why are you? Helping? Like you said you've got no reason to, nothing to gain..."

Willow tensed, and a dark look passed over her face.

" I don't like any of you, and I don't care if you all die tomorrow, but where it stands the Key's still very much active. She could come for me at any moment, the bond between us is still forged. I don't want that constantly on my back. And Spike's plan... it might just work."

" Ok I'm confused, where exactly is Master Schemer Spike?"

Xander asked, though his tone betrayed little concern.

" With the Key, he enslaved himself to her to ensure we got out. He's given himself up for us so the least you can do is show some gratitude Xander."

Buffy told him bitingly, her eyes flashing golden, although she softened at the look of pure surprise on Xander's face.

" He did that? He gave himself up?"

Xander asked, though to no one in particular, his voice was in awe.

" Yes he did, but not before he formulated a plan, of which may I explain! And possibly start!"

Willow hissed in clear annoyance, at the silence that greeted her,she sneered at them and began.

" You identified how you might get Dawn back, but you rendered it a lost cause because you had no one with substantial power...That's changed. If I do the spell then the Key's will will be destroyed, Dawn will come back. And in doing so, Spike will be made free.

Here lies the problem, there nothing but speculation on what will happen to Glory, she was brought back by my and the Key's will, my will alone is not strong enough to secure the deal, so one can assume logically that Glory will have no choice but to return to whatever hell dimension she got pulled out of.

That's the ideal, if she doesn't get pulled back though, then we have one angry goddess to kill."

Xander looked at her nervously,his false bravado was so see-through Willow wondered why he even bothered, Giles looked impressed whilst Buffy was looking at her impatiently.

" Right, we know the plan... Get on with it. Whatever spell you've got to do, find it and do it."

"Aw poor baby, didn't mean to hurt you so bad.."

The Key pouted, her voice unnaturally high and sugary. As she placed a fingertip wearing Spike's protective gem over one of Spike's stinging scalp cuts, and pleasure rushed through her at Spike's pained growls.

" Glory, get him some drinking water, then I want you to go to the Magic Shop. They're up to something and believe me, after seeing Buffy's face, she won't want to wait long."

Glory nodded, gave the water to The Key, and with a proud smile on her face sauntered out of the caves.

" My,my... Me and the Slayer are going to have fun..."

The Gang watched in horrid fascination, as a violet whirl of magic covered Willow, as she continued to talk incoherently at a rate of knots.

" Giles, we have no idea if this working, what if she's lying?"

Buffy whispered to him, distrust flashing in her yellowish green eyes. Giles put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"We haven't got any more options, if Spike felt she was trustworthy enough to carry out the plan, then we have no option other than to trust his judgement."

Buffy nodded, but her teeth were grinding together, Spike's judgements weren't exactly his strong point. Just then a brillant light seemed to come up from the floor, and blasted it's way through the ceiling. A strange and wonderful excitement filled the room, but one voice brought them crashing to earth.

" Oh no you don't."

" Come on Spiky, just one more, one more little-mini-"

The Key was abruptly cut off when a great light slammed into her chest. Spike felt hope fill his tortured insides. This was is it! His plan was working!

" WHAT IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOUR PEOPLE DOING TO ME!"

Spike smirked, and forced his bleeding body to a standing position though his hands were fixed by chains.

" I'm keeping my promise."

Everything clicked then for the Key, the way Spike had heroically given himself up, without a fight or protest, the way Buffy had suddenly froze and allowed Willow to drag her out... Why Spike had freed Willow in the first place. Finding a rock beside her, with a cry of pure fury she launched it at Spike's head, sending him flying down and groaning in anguish as he fell into unconsciousness.

" Glory will stop them and when she does, your going to pay so dearly, your be begging for me to end you."

The Key whispered harshly to Spike, her eyes flashed with true malice, but fear was evident in them.

Buffy growled and with a battle cry ran at Glory, but Glory sent her flying into a bookshelf.

"Still the same old Buffy, never change dead or alive do you?"

Buffy jumped to her feet.

" One thing we got in common."

Glory grimaced and punched Buffy back into the fallen bookcase.

" Enough on the similarities, it's the differences we should celebrate."

Buffy's eyes glittered as she sat up.

" Oh I agree."

She growled before pouncing up,and with both hands on Glory's shoulder's sent her flying down the other end of the shop, right into one of the bigger bookcases, which collapsed on top of her. Knowing that would be nothing, Buffy ran after her, but Glory had already thrown the bookcase upwards, at now she had caught sight of Willow. She met Buffy's suddenly worried eyes.

" We can fight to the death as much as you want dearest, but I got something to do first."

Glory jeered, as she pushed Willow out of her circle on the floor.. The purple sparks vanished...

It wasn't finished...

"Spike! Spike please!"

Spike heard the sound of metal meeting metal and his arms fell to his sides. His chains had been cut? But that was definitely Dawn's voice, not Buffy's or the Gang's...

"Niblet?"

Spike rasped, as he forced his protesting and quite swollen eyes open. Dawn flung her arms around him, and tears leaked down her face.

" It's me... Oh Spike i'm so sorry! I'm just so sorry!"

Spike groaned slightly, and Dawn flung herself back, her face filled with guilt, as she saw Spike's chest was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Her hand slapped over her mouth, and tears filled her eyes.

" Oh my god... Look what she's done to you... I'm a monster."

Spike pulled her hand down, at looked at her straight in the eyes, his eyes searched hers urgently.

" You are anything but a monster, what happened to me lies with The Key. Not you."

Spike told her firmly, and yet gently, but he pulled back, his eyes wide with disbelief. One blue eye was turning green. The spell hadn't finished. Glory had interrupted them, Dawn was in control now, but it wouldn't last...

**Hey! What do you think? Reviews will be extremely appreciated!**


	21. Tough Love

**Tough Love**

Willow screamed as she felt old feelings, old characteristics begin to swamp her.

" I'm sorry Willow, but you only ever existed whilst the Key was in control."

A tear leaked from one of Willow's black eyes, and as Auburn began to grow down her roots she viciously at him.

" You traitor"

Giles, against his logic, felt guilt begin to build in his stomach, the spell had been a turning point for Willow, she had done some good, and part of him believed it was for Spike's sake as well as her own. But as Willow's face calmed and relief and love shone on it, he knew he could never had kept their Willow in the dark.

" Thank you Giles..."

Willow whispered, she seemed ready to hug him when someone else grabbed her roughly.

" WELCOME BACK WITCH!"

Willow's face paled in confusion.

" Glory?"

Glory mock-smiled at her.

" How did you guess?"

Before sending her flying across the room, but Buffy was at her back, and pressed her against the bookcase.

" We've got Willow back, that means Dawn's back... Why are you still here!"

Glory kicked behind, and kicked Buffy in the face with her knee, causing her to tumble over.

" It ain't over yet. The Key's not over yet."

" Niblet listen to me, we can get to the Magic Shop, get Willow to continue the spell... We can fix this!"

Dawn shook her head.

" No we can't. Your just saying that, maybe because you truly want to believe it but I won't lie to myself, I wasn't meant to exist. Maybe that's just how it was supposed to be. Maybe this is all happening because I'm not meant to be here-."

Spike growled and grasped her by the shoulders.

" Don't say that!"

Dawn shook her head, tears fell quickly down her face.

" Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't make it wrong. You made a promise Spike."

Spike backed away, his entire face was haunted. And he'd never felt colder or deader in his life. Dawn slowly followed him.

" I know you don't want to remember that but you can't forget it. You promised me that if you couldn't fix the spell you'd kill me. Spike I need you to be strong, I know you love me, but this is part of loving. Part of being a parent is making tough decisions that you know are best for the child in the end. Spike... Please, your my only hope. I don't want to watch an eternity of her killing everyone I love, and I can't stand for her to enslave you a moment longer... Don't make me do it... Spike please.."

Dawn was downright pleading now, but the truth in her words could not be ignored. And he screamed in outright anger and frustration, the scream sounded like it was ripping his throat. He looked at Dawn, and noticed that slowly the green was spreading, she was beginning to glow slightly, Dawn noticed as she rose her hand and looked at it, like it was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. Spike took long, and slow steps towards her. His hands were shaking at the prospect of what they going to do. Spike knelt down beside her, Dawn looked at him desperately, her whole standing frame was quivering.

" I need your forgiveness Niblet."

A bittersweet expression covered Dawn's face.

" Spike-"

" No I need it. This... It'll destroy me without it."

Dawn nodded, her eyes filled with more tears, but she bravely blinked them back.

" I forgive you, and I love you Spike."

Spike motioned for her to sit down, and she rested against his chest, like the time she had saved him in the Church and given her blood.

" I love you too Niblet."

Spike whispered tenderly, as tears flowed down his face. He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, and his hands gently wrapped themselves around her neck.

" You won't feel a thing Niblet."

Spike promised her, as his hands as quick as lightening broke her neck. Without even a gasp of pain, she slumped against his chest. Her face was calm, almost as if she were sleeping. Spike clutched her dead body against him, his whole body trembling...

**What do you think? I decided right at the beginning that Dawn was going to die, and I have to admit, I've always sort of felt whilst watching Season Five of Buffy, that something that wasn't supposed to exist, only ever can live on borrowed time. And that since the spell wasn't finished, there would surly be consequences of some kind. I'll be really grateful to hear your views on this chapter, and I hope most of you have enjoyed it.**


	22. It Was The Right Thing To Do

**It Was The Right Thing To Do**

One minute Glory was right on top of her, about to make a painful blow to her face, when suddenly she let out a ear-splitting scream and exploded into what looked like red glitter.

"The Key... it's dead."

Xander breathed.

Buffy let out a shuddering breath, and her green eyes filled with tears.

"D-Dawn.."

She whined, her voice full of pain, Willow went to comfort her, but Buffy snarled viciously at her.

" You come anywhere I near me and I will bite you."

Giles gave Buffy a stern look, but Willow shook her head.

" I understand how hurt you must feel at the moment-"

" You understand nothing, if you hadn't gone and joined forces with the Key NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!"

Buffy screamed at her, as she suddenly had Willow up by her throat. Xander yelled for her to stop, and then finally punched her as hard as he could. It felt like a mere poke to Buffy, but she almost hit him back.

" BUFFY STOP! Dawn has been gone for some time now, and no matter what happened whilst the Key was around I've already explained about Willow. She wasn't in control just as Dawn was in control of the Key's actions.

Giles tried to reason with his grief-stricken Slayer, but in truth he was also very much afraid that Buffy would lose control, and with her strength she could do extensive damage without even trying. But Giles' reasoning did the trick and all the fight left Buffy, and she looked apologetically at Willow and Xander.

"I'm sorry..."

Willow nodded, and tried to smile through her pain, but her hand was massaging her neck thoroughly, Buffy watched her guiltily for a moment before it hit her. Spike!

She was out at the speed of light. She could only imagine what Spike was going through, after all he had to be the one who had killed her.

"Spike!"

Buffy called, as walked through the entrance to the caves. Deadly silence greeted her, and her panic increased. She heard a slight sound, a sound so soft and quiet that if she hadn't been a Vampire, she never would have heard it. She ran forward, and the sight almost killed her, again.

Spike was heaving with cries, as he clutched Dawn's body, she could see his whole body quake with the strength of his cries. She watched as Spike ran his fingers through Dawn's sleek hair.

"Forgive me... Dawn... I'm so sorry..."

Spike whispered in tortured tones, Buffy suddenly realised with a start that he was greatly injured, dried blood covered his skin, and what was left of it was covered in vivid purple bruises. He was naked from the waist up, his black top she suddenly saw had been literally ripped to shreds. Buffy felt frozen to the spot watching the heartbreaking scene play out in front of her. Till she found she could suddenly move her feet again, and with a heavy heart she rushed to Spike's side.

Spike hadn't even noticed Buffy's presence, until her strong arms wrapped round him. The presence of his mate had never been so comforting, and Spike simply hid his face in the curve of his neck, letting the cries come as they would.

" William..."

Spike turned round and faced Giles, discomfort all over his face.

"Son."

Giles said warmly, watching as the Vampire shook slightly, but managed to keep a rein on his emotions – just.

" William, you've done so much for this family, and you kept your promise. To protect them, to make hard decisions when they have to be made. That's all I can ask, I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of you.(Giles turned to Buffy.) Both of you, oh and William, I think you forgot something down in those caves"

Giles revealed Spike's leather coat, and though the gesture was simple, it meant a great deal.

" You wouldn't be you without it."

Giles said softly, before leaving the two of them alone. Buffy smiled shakily, and Spike put an arm around her.

" It's going to get better Spike. It's hard now but we're gonna get through this."

Spike nodded, his face pained but also determined.

" Would help if I didn't feel so monstrous every time I thought of Dawn."

Buffy moved from his side and faced him, her eyes blazing.

" You have no reason to feel that way, you did everything you could. You kept your promise, and she loved you for it. That's all you can ask for. She loved you, she'll always love us. She's just with mum... hey maybe our mums got together ?"

A laugh escaped Spike.

" Yeah Joyce and Anne, best friends in heaven that ever was, with someone to spoil rotten again."

Spike said with a laugh, Buffy smiled and pulling him down they shared a needy kiss. Things weren't great, but they're love was stronger than ever, and things could only get better.

**The End**

**I have to say this is one of the most challenging fics I have ever written, as admittedly, once it got to the chapter ' The Key resurfaces', my imagination completely dried up. I knew what had to happen and what point I had to get to, but I found it really hard to get there, and to be honest that didn't improve till the chapter 'Mates'. So to be honest this isn't the greatest fic I've ever wrote... But I got to the end, and made the ending as dramatic as I could, so over all i'm just glad that I got back on track with the story, even it was during the final chapters !**

**Thank you to all those who added this story onto Story Alert, favorites... Etc. and thank you to all those who reviewed this story. I would be very interested on your views for this chapter, and the story as a whole so please review.**

**Thanks again,**

**Lisi the slayer**


End file.
